


To Find Home - A Retelling of the Philosopher Stone.

by Velvet_Shadows



Series: Raised by Specters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saint Seiya
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Grey Slytherins, Harry still raised by Dursleys, Hermione Granger Bashing, I will flag any explict chapters, James Potter Bashing, James and Lily are alive, Light side bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Most are eleven right now though, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Luna, Slytherin Philosopher Stone, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Things will get Mature or Explicit later, Weasley Bashing, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Shadows/pseuds/Velvet_Shadows
Summary: The heir to the house of Black is abused and unwanted, but after Voldemort attacks the Potter's, things start to look up. With Charles Potter being hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived, he and Harry Potter are quickly removed. First Harry is given the Vernon and Petunia Dursley to raise, then James Potter makes a deal with a being far older than Voldemort...and far darker as well. A deal that involves the young heir, one that sets him free and dooms the Light side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fic on this site and I wanted it to be from two fandoms that mean a lot to me. Anyway, the main character of this story is an OC but familiar characters will be featured quite heavily. Feel free to leave a comment about what you liked, what you think needs improvement, and just enjoy the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter or Saint Seiya.

Arcturus Black III had a problem. He was not a foolish man and he knew that his time to greet death was quickly approaching. Another few years was the most he could hope for. He was not concerned about dying, he was concerned about what would happen to the house of Black after he passed. He would like to leave the title of lord to one of his grandsons and be done with it, but Sirius had been disowned and he had doubts about Regulus. 

He would have overlooked Sirius even the boy was still part of the family. He was reckless, cocky, and far too childish to run their ancient house properly. In short, the boy was a through and through Gryffindor. Regulus was the opposite; cautious, ponderous, and controlled. He would likely avoid ruining their house, but he would also stagnate it. Regulus was far too scared to make a decision without his mother or Arcturus coaching him into it. 

So, it was with a deep sigh that he turned to the other members of the house of Black. Bellatrix’s son would be a worthwhile choice. She was fierce, strong, and fearless. She also already had an obligation to produce an heir for the Lestrange family. Sadly, it was looking unlikely after a stray hex during a confrontation with the Order of the Phoenix had seemingly rendered her barren. 

‘Poor dear. ´ he thought with a shake of his head. ‘She would have been a wonderful mother.’

Narcissa was also an option, or rather, her child could be. She was married to Lucius Malfoy, who would take over as lord when his father died. The Malfoys were well respected in the Pureblood community as well as in the Dark Lord’s circle. The problem was that a female could not be the lord of a house, so the house of Black would again become stagnate until the hypothetical child came of age, and only if it was a boy. 

Andromeda wasn’t even an option. He refused to leave the title of Lord Black to the offspring of a muggleborn. 

And so, Arcturus looked to the last of the living members of the house of Black. Aries Cygnus Black had only been out of Hogwarts for two years. He was the younger brother of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. He had been a Slytherin, as most Blacks were, and had married the Ravenclaw girl he was betrothed to. He was young, strong, and intelligent. Making his decision, Arcturus pulled a sheet of parchment and a quill in front of him and wrote a letter to his nephew inviting him to have lunch with him. He intended to begin the lessons on running a house immediately. This war would be coming to a close soon, one way or the other. He intended to have this sorted by then. 

 

Many would say that Aries Black was an attractive man. He had the same black hair that was on his sisters’ heads that he let grow mid back. Most days it was tied off at the nape of his neck so that only a few strands fell into his eyes and framed his aristocratic face. His eyes were the same grey-blue as Narcissa’s under perfectly sculpted brows. He had high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and a pointed nose. 

His wife, Cinnamon, was formally from the Nott family. Alexander Nott was the younger brother to the present head of the household, Claude. Though, as the younger, he wouldn’t become the head of the household, Nott was still a prominent family name. As such, when it came time to betroth Alexander, there was no shortage of offers. Alexander’s father had chosen the daughter of one of his foreign business partners. Tamiyo Takanashi had married Alexander immediately after they finished school and gave birth to three children, two boys and one girl.  
Cinnamon took mainly after her mother in terms of looks. Her face was heart shaped with a small nose. Her hair, long and straight, was black with highlights of blue and purple. Her eyes were the only thing she inherited from her father, two orbs of warm cinnamon brown. 

When the letter arrived from his uncle, Aries was more than a little surprised. He was sure that the lordship would be going to Regulus, or at least to Narcissa’s child. Still, he wasn’t one to turn down such an offer.  
“Darling, I’m afraid that I will not be able to join you for lunch today.” Aries smiled apologetically at his wife. Cinnamon Black raised an eyebrow at her husband.  
“And why is that?” Aries didn’t often turn down a meal with her. They greatly enjoyed spending time together. With the war raging, and both of them being members of the Dark Lord’s inner circle, those moments were few and far between.  
“Uncle Arcturus has some wonderful news to share with me.” He handed her the letter to read. “We’ll be going to Gringotts to sort out the details before having lunch in Diagon Alley.” Cinnamon stared at the letter in shock, much like her husband had, before surging forward to kiss him.  
“Lord Black” she breathed once they parted, a smile forming. He hummed in agreement, smiling as well. He cupped her face, bringing her in for another kiss while his thumb absentmindedly rubbed along her cheekbone. Resting their foreheads together, he gazed down at their entwined hands. The wedding ring on her finger twinkled in the light.  
“I suppose I should get going. It wouldn’t do to make uncle Arcturus wait.” Even as he spoke, the fear that he lived with whenever they were separated began to claw around inside his chest. How many homes had been raided? How many wives and children killed during those raids? He had honestly lost count.  
“Yes, you should.” Cinnamon stood from the sofa, smoothing out her skirts. “I suppose that means I’ll have to take Narcissa up on her offer of a luncheon with the ladies.” Aries relaxed upon hearing that she would be dining with the other pureblood ladies. A luncheon was usually public, and public meant other people around. Collateral damage that the light side just couldn’t risk. Their strength depended on the common people supporting them. With another apologetic smile, Aries kissed her forehead before leaving. Cinnamon sighed. There were some among the pureblood ladies that she simply couldn’t tolerate. Clucking hens and squawking crows, she and some of the others had taken to calling them. Lunch would prove to be an irritating experience. She would do this if it helped put her husband’s mind at ease, though, if she got one more comment on how she was ‘just glowing’, she might start throwing curses around.  
‘Stop it.’ She fastened a light cloak around her shoulders. ‘He’s worried for us. For all of us.’ As she walked down towards the apparition points, she constantly held one hand over her swollen stomach. 

 

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo’s Hospital, waiting on news. Lily Potter was presently in labour with twins. From where he sat, he could hear her pained cries and the slight muffle that must James Potter’s encouragements. He couldn’t help but smile; his plans were coming to fruition beautifully. His first course of action was to secure the Black lordship. He ideally wanted it to be given to Sirius so that he man would give it to his godson, but Arcturus Black through in a wrench in that plan and made Aries Black the lord before Dumbledore could have the old man killed. When he found out that Cinnamon Black was pregnant, he’s plans revised. The child was born on October 31, 1979. It had to be a bad omen. The child being born on such a day clearly indicated that he was bound for the dark. The naming ceremony was to take place on the 2nd of November; however, the night the family of three came home, the Order attacked Black Manor. The Order lost seven brave men and women, but Aries and Cinnamon Black were dead. Their son, still unnamed, was given to the Potters to raise alongside their children. The boy was to be vassal and servant to the Potter children. Dumbledore made it clear to the Potters that the boy was to be completely obedient, not matter the cost. When the time came for the boy to claim his lordship, Dumbledore would have the child hand it over to him. 

The second part of his plan was happening at that very moment. The Potter’s fit the prophecy perfectly, and Dumbledore knew that one of those children was going to be the savior of the wizarding world. The only other child it could possibly be was Neville Longbottom, born the day previous, but Albus was certain it would be one of the Potter children. They would be half-blood like Tom himself. It just seemed right. 

As a healthy wail sounded from the room that currently housed James and Lily, Albus stood. It was time to meet his new weapon. 

 

The night of October 31st, 1981 was uneventful. Nothing heralded the horrifying events that would take place that night. James and Lily Potter took their two little boys trick-or-treating shortly after dusk. At 8 o’clock, they left for an Order meeting, leaving their friend and secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, to watch their sleeping twins. No one paid any attention to the other child that had been shut away in the attic, looked after only by the lone house elf that served the Potter’s. 

Shortly after 10 o’clock, a cloaked figure made their way to the front door of Godric’s Hollow. Peter opened the door before the figure reached it.  
“Master,” he said, bowing to the towering figure of Lord Voldemort.  
“Wormtail.” The childhood nickname for the other man came out as a sort of low purr. Beneath the hood of the cloak, pale lips were curled up in a cruel smirk. Pettigrew flinched at the name, not liking the reminder of just who he was betraying. Voldemort continued, uncaring of the discomfort he was causing his servant.  
“I trust you located the child.” His tone indicated that, should the cowering man say otherwise, he would not like the results.  
“Yes master.” Pettigrew nodded hastily, whimpering. “He is being kept in the attic. The elf that cares for him has been silenced.” Voldemort nodded as he swept past the snivelling man.  
“Good. He will remain there while I remove the last beacon of hope for the light. Then I shall retrieve him.” With that, the Dark Lord made for the nursery.

Voldemort stared down at the two cowering babes with disgust. Both had the black hair of James Potter, but that was where their similarities ended. One obviously took after James, with brown eyes, and a wide nose. The other looked more like Lily. He had her green eyes and small nose. As he pointed his wand at the twins, he heard a soft cry from the attic, and sneered before smirking triumphantly. It was perfect. He would eliminate the child of the prophecy while also punishing the scum that dared to kill two of his most loyal followers. The child they died trying to protect would be given to Narcissa and Lucius to raise. With one last smirk at the children, he made to end their lives.  
“Avada Kadavra.”  
As the green light headed towards the twins, the green-eyed one climbed over his brother and in front of the curse. Voldemort’s laugh of glee then turned to a howl of pain as the curse was rebounded onto himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! I want to thank everyone who has shown this fic some love. It means a lot to me. Also, I promise this kid will have a name next chapter. 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or Saint Seiya.

Dumbledore stroked his white beard as he gazed down appraisingly at the Potter twins. Charles hadn’t stopped crying since the attack, even after Lily had treated the deep cut that crossed from the top of his forehead to the bridge of his nose. It would scar. Harry was asleep as he had been when Lily and James came home. The two had immediately called Dumbledore and Sirius to inform them of the attack. The two men had arrived shortly after. Harry had slept through it all. Sirius was sent to inform the rest of the Order of the night’s events while Dumbledore checked on the children. 

Harry had a new scar on his forehead as well, Dumbledore noted. In the peculiar shape of a lightning bolt. As a last ditch attempt to figure out which one had vanquished Voldemort, Dumbledore reached out his magic to feel that of the twins. 

Charles’s magic was fluctuating wildly in his distress, but Dumbledore was pleased to note that it was still quite noticeable for a child. Turning to Harry, Dumbledore frowned.

There was barely a spark of magic. 

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. Clearly the child was a squib. He turned when he heard someone stop at the door of the nursery, and found James and Lily looking at him anxiously.   
“What happened Albus? How did he know we were here?” Lily’s voice wobbled, though she held her tears at bay. She had cried with terror for her children when they arrived home and discovered the door open and the scorch marks throughout the house indicating magical backlash. She’d cried in relief when she found them both alive, and she’d cried for what the events of the night meant.   
“It appears,” Albus continued to stoke his beard, thinking over his words carefully. “That Peter betrayed everyone and Charles was forced to banish Voldemort.” 

James nodded, mouth in a hard line and fury blazing in his eyes.  
“At least he’s gone now. It shouldn’t take long to round up his followers. We can raise our children in peace.” James shot a tentative smile at Lily when he thought of the future. Lily returned it, leaning into his side in relief. The war was finally going to be over.  
“There’s something else.” Dumbledore’s comment made them both look over. “It appears that young Harry is a squib.” Lily’s jaw fell open in shock while James clenched his teeth. Before the two could begin talking again, Dumbledore continued. “I think it would be for the best if Harry was given to your muggle sister” He directed the comment at Lily, who opened her mouth several times before finding her voice.   
“But he’s our son.” Dumbledore gave her a sad look.  
“I know Lily, but it would be for the greater good. Charlie is the boy-who-lived. Harry would just hold him back. Besides, there is another child in this house whose magic is going to continue to grow.” Albus looked darkly up at the ceiling, as if he could see into the attic where the Black heir lay sleeping. James and Lily followed his gaze. When Dumbledore looked back at the couple, his gaze was steely. “Harry would be defenseless should that boy attack him.” 

James was murderous. That filth would not be allowed to raise a hand or wand against his sons. He didn’t like it, but he saw the wisdom. Harry would be safer in the muggle world. He tried to ignore the part of his brain that whispered of how embarrassing it was to have sired a squib, he should just kill the boy so no one would ever connect him to James and focus his attention on the child worth his time.   
“Alright Albus, if it will keep him safe.” ‘And away from my real son.’ Lily nodded as well, tears falling again as she handed Dumbledore a blanket to wrap Harry up in. 

 

Boy opened his eyes and looked glumly at the attic ceiling. He was turning four today but that didn’t mean much. Perhaps an extra crust of bread before the Potter’s took their son out trick-or-treating. The lone window showed that it was still dark outside, and he wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. Sleep was his only reprieve. It was where his lumpy mattress and tattered sheet could be a soft, warm bed. He could eat when he was hungry, bathe when he was dirty, wear clothes that weren’t rags, and be loved by a family. It was where he had a name. 

It didn’t matter what he wanted though, his life wouldn’t change. With a pained groan, Boy sat up and tried to finger comb his matted hair. It always hurt to move now. If there was two things Charlie Potter enjoyed it was making work for Boy to do and punching or kicking him while he did it. 

Boy had only hit Charlie back once, and it was the sweetest memory he had. It was early that year, snow had left everything gleaming and white, and Boy and Charlie were in the living room where a large fire was crackling in the fireplace. Lily was in the kitchen making dinner and James was clearing the snow away from the door. Charlie had dumped his plate of chocolate chip cookies on the floor and, with a smirk, told Boy to clean it up. As Boy knelt to clean up the mess, Charlie struck out with his foot, catching Boy in in the chin. Upset and in pain, Boy reacted without thinking of the consequences. 

He reached up and smacked Charlie across the face. 

Charlie, of course, had run crying to his mother just as James came back inside. As he sobbed to Lily about how Boy had attacked him, James glared down at Boy. Lily promised Charlie another plate of cookies to calm him down; and James slid off his belt and advanced on Boy, belt in one hand, wand in the other. Fear overcame Boy. James had beaten him with that belt plenty of times before and it hurt, but it was the wand that concerned him. James never held back with spells when it came to punishing Boy. As he backed up towards the fire place, something snapped. Suddenly he was filled with warmth as the fire leapt from the fire place, roaring behind Boy but not burning him. James backed up and Lily screamed, wrapping Charlie up in her arms to protect him. Boy relished the fear on their faces before the fire died down and he suddenly felt exhausted. James had cursed him then, cursed him until Boy’s voice went from screaming. 

As Boy walked downstairs to begin retrieve the cleaning products so that he could clean Charlie’s bathroom while the Potter’s ate, he heard James and Lily talking in the kitchen. Hiding at the base of the stairs, he listened curiously.   
“I don’t know James. What if something happens?” Lily sounded anxious and Boy could picture her wringing her hands.  
“Nothing will happen. I’ve read every book I could find on the matter. With luck, he’ll take the brat and the lordship will be left for Sirius. You know Sirius will make Charlie his heir.” Boy scowled at the mention of Sirius. As soon as Boy could walk, the man made a game for Charlie out of chasing Boy down as a dog only to curse him black and blue.   
“But what if he doesn’t?” Lily cut in. “What if he decides that he wants both of you?” Boy could picture the smile James would be sending Lily at that moment.   
“It’ll be fine. I promise.” Boy tilted his head in confusion, but then carried on to the supply cupboard. It wouldn’t change anything anyway.

 

It was mid-afternoon when James came into Charlie’s room where the two boys were, Charlie playing and Boy standing numbly against the wall. James smiled at his son, before turning to Boy with a blank face.   
“Get your shoes on and wait for me outside.” Charlie looked at his father in shock before glaring at Boy. His father was supposed to only spend time with him. Once Boy left the room, James knelt down to Charlie’s level, hands on the child’s shoulders. “Hey buddy, your mum’s going to take you trick-or-treating tonight.” Charlie scowled, cheeks getting red as he geared up for a tantrum. It wasn’t fair! Boy wasn’t anything special. He wasn’t the Boy-Who-Lived, he wasn’t the saviour of the Light, he wasn’t going to be a great wizard one day. Charlie was all those things. Boy was just the offspring of some filthy Dark wizard and his whore. Sirius had said so. James Potter was his father, not that useless pile of filth’s.   
“Why are you spending time with him?!” Charlie stomped his foot, lower lip wobbling and tears staring to run down his face, and James sighed.   
“We have to get rid of the Boy, Charlie. Him being here is really upsetting your mum. So, I need you to keep her occupied while I take care of this, ok?” Charlie snapped out of his tantrum and looked at his father with wide eyes. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.   
“We won’t have to have him around any more?” James smiled reassuringly.   
“Yeah, so can you do this for me?” He asked, wiping away Charlie’s tears.   
“You bet I can.” Charlie smiled widely. Soon he would have his parents all to himself.

James walked outside to find Boy watching a crow peck at a dead raccoon. He shook his head, lip curling in disgust. He could see the child muttering something and was instantly on high alert. Whipping his wand out, he pointed it at the child.  
“What are you muttering about over there?” If that little ingrate was attempting to curse his family, he would sorely regret it. The boy looked up and James had to swallow down the uneasiness at meeting those eyes. They were the color of amethysts with small streaks of emerald and sapphire. Those eyes popped up throughout the Black family periodically. Supposedly, it foretold when a child was going to be a powerful wizard. James believed that as much as he believed the nonsense that Lovegood printed in his magazine. If that was true; however, then James had one more reason to be rid of the boy. With his mother’s hair and his father’s face, the boy looked like some being of shadow, sent to tempt and mislead them. James wasn’t fooled. He knew what that little beast was.   
“Speak up then. What were you saying?” He expected that boy to meekly lower his head and just accept the punishment James would send his way, but something dark glimmered in those eyes and, in a rare show of defiance, he answered.  
“You might be a king, or a lowly street sweeper; but sooner or later, you’ll dance with the Reaper.” James felt something cold slither through him. Gritting his teeth, he glared down at the child.  
“Is that a threat?” The boy tilted his head to one side, blinking slowly and deliberately.  
“No. It just means that no matter how powerful, popular, or invincible we think we are, death will come for us all. It was merely a passing comment, seeing how raccoons are scavengers, yet here it is being feasted on by another scavenger.” The longer he stared into those eyes, the worse the cold feeling got.  
‘It’s fear,’ he realized. He was afraid of this child. Storming over, James roughly grabbed Boy’s arm and turned on the spot. With a loud pop, the two disappeared.

When the two reappeared, they were in a small clearing, and standing before them was an old alter. James took a small amount of pleasure when the boy fell to his hands and knees, fighting the after effects of apparating. He grabbed Boy’s arm again and half pulled, half dragged him to the alter. The statue had suffered a bit of erosion, but was surprisingly well maintained. It was a lone figure, tall and wrapped in shroud so only his outstretched hands were visible. In those hands, he held a large stone basin. Boy lay beside the base of the statue, trying to regain his breath and waiting for his eyes to re-focus. He could hear glass phials clinking together, the rustle of some sort of plant, and James Potter muttering under his breath. He blinked his eyes rapidly, clearing them just as James cut open his palm, allowing the blood to run down into whatever concoction he’d created. He stood, watching in apprehension as ink black smoke rose out of the bowl. Instead of continuing upwards, it flowed towards the ground like some thick waterfall. Soon Boy was knee deep in the black mist, and rooted to the spot in fear. James hadn’t moved from his spot before the bowl, seemingly waiting for something. 

Was it his imagination or was the statue bigger?

He blinked and realized that the stone bowl was now far over James Potter’s head. Seemingly satisfied with the results, James turned and grabbed Boy’s arm again. Boy fought as James dragged him forward, every instinct screaming that he did not want to go anywhere near the smoke or whatever it might conceal. His malnourished and frail body was no match for a healthy James Potter though. Within moments, they passed through a haze of black. 

 

Hades was alone in the dark throne room when he felt the disturbance. It had been so long that he had to pause to remember what this annoyance meant. When it came back to him, his eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on his normally pleasant face. Someone was trying to barter with him. Sighing wearily, he leaned back against the obsidian throne and ran a hand through his raven’s wing hair before stapling them in front of his face. Humans did this sometimes. They would come before him looking to stave off their demise or perhaps buy passage into Elysium. The things they would offer in exchange were ludicrous. Money, valuables, marriage contracts, the lives of their fellow mortals. It was all quite tedious and never ended well for the fool who waltzed into Hades’ domain with dreams of immortality or paradise. The odd time it had been the parent of a terminally ill child who came to him, beseeching him that he not allow their child to linger in pain. It was the only time he was merciful. 

Still it had been some time since the last one dared to try and outwit the God of the Dead and it might be a case that wouldn’t make him even more disgusted in humanity.   
‘At the very least,’ he thought. ‘It could break the monotony of the day.’ With that thought in mind, he summoned his specters to the throne room. 

Time to see how brave, or stupid, this mortal was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I had no idea it would be so hard to keep the specters and whatnot in character. I have a whole new appreciation for those writers who manage it. I hope I did.

Rhadamanthys stretched his neck back, trying to work out the kink that had developed after a long night of looking over paperwork. He would rather be back in his courtroom, if he was perfectly honest. There was always more work to do and distractions just led to him falling behind. He wasn’t one to ignore a summon however, especially when it was made by Lord Hades himself. As such, he would grit his teeth and present himself in the throne room alongside his fellow judges and the other specters. 

The stirring of the air was the only warning he got before Minos descended upon him. The elder judge shot Rhadamanthys his usual smirk, before falling into step beside him. Rhadamanthys would never admit it aloud, but it was peaceful walking beside the other judge. When Minos was behaving himself, he was remarkably good company.   
“Is something the matter with your neck, Rhadamanthys?” Minos’ voice was a low purr as he posed the question, watching the other from the corner of his eye. The blonde stopped, surprised to realize that his hand was still on the back of his neck. He cursed himself internally, clearly, he was becoming lax in the time between wars.   
“It’s merely a small annoyance from the lack of activity. I trust you have no notion of what I’m talking about.” He shot his own smirk at the Griffin. It was no secret that Minos tended to wander when bored, and the paperwork that piled up for the end of the day was nothing short of mind-numbing. “Perhaps Rune could educate you on such matters.” Minos chuckled and clapped Rhadamanthys on the shoulder.  
“So you can abandon your dour façade. Now, as to your neck,” too late Rhadamanthys realized that Minos’ hand was now at the base of his skull. “Let’s see what we can do, hmm?” His other hand can up beneath the Wyvern’s jaw. 

Rhadamanthys’ jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. He planted his feet and prepared to throw the other off him before delivering a sound beating. Minos chuckled, as if reading his thoughts.   
“Calm yourself, brother. If I wanted to hurt you, I certainly wouldn’t be using my hands.” The comment gave Rhadamanthys pause. Minos was considered a master at invoking both pain and pleasure, though only one saw the use of his actual hands. When the Griffin wished to inflict pain, or humiliation, his marionette strings were the only part of himself to come in contact with his victim. 

So, what was he doing? So far, Minos had only tapped at his neck and shoulder. Before Rhadamanthys could demand that Minos release him, Minos yanked his chin one way, then the other, before quickly manipulating his shoulders. Several loud cracks were heard and Rhadamanthys suddenly felt boneless. He was far to dignified to actually show such a feeling, but he did shoot Minos a grateful nod, getting a smug smile in response. 

Before long the duo came to the gates of Hades’ palace. The massive structure was hewn from stone with obsidian adornments attached so seamlessly, it appeared that they had simply sprouted from the stone. The angel that stood at the top of the domed roof spread her arms in seeming welcome, though the trident in her hand said otherwise.   
“You wouldn’t happen to know why we have all been summoned?” Minos’ comment broke Rhadamanthys’ train of thought. He tsk’ed in irritation.   
“Why would you assume that I do?” Minos paid his ire no mind, but scoffed in disbelief at Rhadamanthys’ denials.  
“Oh please, everyone knows you and Pandora have a thing going on.” The Wyvern stopped and stared at Minos in shock, which was quickly turning to outrage.   
“Who the hell has been spreading that bullshit around?!” If it was Aiacos, he was going to string the little bastard up and gut him. Minos blinked, eyebrows raising in surprise as he realized that Rhadamanthys was being completely honest.   
“So, you’ve never…oh Hades this is almost comical.” Minos chuckled and shook his head, white bangs falling even further into his eyes. Rhadamanthys wasn’t laughing though. This was besmirching his and Lady Pandora’s reputations. It was something that he would not tolerate.  
“Who started this Minos?” He growled out, fists clenched. Minos regained control of this mirth and smirked.   
“No one really started it. You spend quite a bit of time alone with her, more than me and Aiacos, and it’s mostly at night. You can see where imaginations might have…let’s say expanded on the details.” Minos leaned back against one of the stone pillars before the palace doors.   
“Fabricated them, you mean.” Rhadamanthys shook with suppressed rage. He needed to hit something, something other than Lord Hades’ palace. His eyes landed on Minos, smirk still in place, watching him from out of golden eyes. The only feature the two had in common. Rhadamanthys moved to hit his fellow judge, aiming to wipe that damn smirk off his face, but found that he suddenly could not move. Minos’ smirk grew wider. He crossed his arms, indicating that, although Rhadamanthys was caught in his Cosmic Marionation, he wasn’t inclined to cause any pain or humiliation. At least for the moment.   
“It can’t be helped brother. Men in our position have power over the commoners, and power is oft to set men’s tongues to wagging.” Rhadamanthys growled, struggling against the bonds that held him immobile.   
“If wagging their tongues is what they do to fill their time, then I’ll remove them and find a better use of their abilities.” Rhadamanthys shot Minos a look filled with rage, golden eyes seeming to glow and teeth bared in a snarl. Minos only chuckled again.  
“Oh my, what a look.” He smiled, tilting his head to one side. “You know I’ll release you once you’ve calmed down.”   
“I’ll calm down once I’ve hit something!” He roared. Minos didn’t respond, deciding to wait until the rage ran its course and died down to a smolder. A few moments later, Rhadamanthys’ dropped his head.   
“I’m calm, now let me go.” His voice was level, none of the earlier rage showing, and his shoulders and arms were relaxed. Minos did as he asked, but kept a wary eye on him. He knew that Rhadamanthys had far from forgotten his rage, he’d merely set it aside for the moment.   
“Here’s my suggestion,” Minos began, now deadly serious. “These nightly visits to Pandora, whatever they’re for, stop immediately. You see her only with the rest of us. You’re not her confidant or her personal soldier. You serve her lord and master, not her. With time, this will hopefully settle down.” Rhadamanthys closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose to keep his temper in check.   
“Right.” He sighed, and then turned to open the doors to the palace. As it was, they were almost late.   
“Now that we’ve uncovered the truth about your…extra-curricular activities,” Minos purred the last two words, the corners of his mouth pulling up in another smirk. “Perhaps you’d care to answer something.” Rhadamanthys hmm’ed in question. “If you’re not fucking Pandora, why exactly haven’t you jumped on the Harpy?”   
“Minos!” 

 

James had to drag the boy every step of the way, which, even he noted, was easier than it should have been. The boy was light, hardly weighing more than James’ old school bag had, and the arm in his grip was more bone then flesh. Still he dragged the struggling child onwards. 

The hallway they had appeared in was dark, lit only by the occasional torch along the wall, and cold. There was no way for them to go but forward. They walked for some time and, though the hallway didn’t turn or curve in the slightest, James could swear they were walking in circles. Just as he was beginning to fear that the god had decided to claim them both, the hallway opened to a large cavernous room lit by several dozen torches and filled with beings in armor.   
‘The warriors that serve Hades.’ James realized. Three sat in stone chairs slightly higher than the others. ‘Those must be the three judges.’ One of them, the blonde, watched them with a scowl and an intensity that made James want to tuck tail and run. The other two, with silver and black hair respectively, had smirks on their faces and hair overshadowing their eyes. He didn’t make the mistake of thinking they weren’t watching him though. The gods had to make use of their actual bodies between Holy wars, so every being in this room would be watching him like a hawk. One wrong move and it would be over for him. Standing on the steps that led up to the throne was a woman.   
‘A very beautiful woman.’ James noted, eyes wandering down her figure. She glanced at him, before returning her attention to the being on the throne, clearly dismissing him as unimportant, much to James’ irritation. Two beings flanked the large throne, twins but for their hair of black and blonde.   
‘Hypnos’ his mind supplied, looking at the blonde. ‘And Thanatos.’ The black-haired god’s lip curled in disgust upon seeing him. The two then glanced down at the being on the throne. Sat between the gods of Sleep and Death was the god of the Underworld. Much like the twin gods, Hades had a dark beauty to him, a mysterious and sinful allure that drew even James’ attention, despite him being strictly heterosexual. In fact, James noticed that many of the underworld residents seemed to possess this quality, though to lesser extents than the three gods. 

Hades sighed internally as he watched the man drag the child towards his throne, the hope that the reasons for the meeting being honorable vanishing. He observed the child sadly. He was small, skinny, and deathly pale. He couldn’t tell the exact color of the dark hair that hung limp and matted past his shoulders; nor could he get a glimpse of the eyes that kept darting around the room. After so many thousands of years, Hades could tell an abuse victim at a glance. With effort, he forced his face and voice to remain impassive,  
“For what reason do you come before me mortal?” Though he did not raise his voice, he held the room enthralled on his every word; his loyal family out of dedication and love, and the mortals out of fear. Though, if the glances Hypnos and Thanatos shot him were any indication, he hadn’t masked his displeasure as well as he’d hoped. 

James took a deep breath, only on the fringes of his consciousness did he notice that the boy had stopped struggling and was looking around in fear. He had one chance to get this right.   
“Your highness,” he started, remembering only at the last minute to not refer to Hades as a lord. “I come before you today in search of making a deal with your excellency.” James forced himself not to grimace around the titles. His leader, his lord, was Dumbledore, not some hell spawn masquerading as a god.   
“I see.” Hades’ spoke slowly, his voice soft and pleasing to the ears. James’ pleasant expression flickered for a moment to a glower. He wasn’t fooled. That one was a razor blade buried in the depths of a sugar bowl. “And what is the deal that you are proposing?” If the shifting around him was any indication, James hadn’t masked his lapse of control as well as he’d hoped.   
“Only this, your highness.” James threw Boy forward so he fell to his hands and knees at the bottom of the steps. “I offer the boy, in exchange I want you to keep him from returning to the wizarding world until his eleventh birthday, and never again after that.” 

Hades’ brow furrowed in confusion. Why was this the deal the other was proposing? Looking at the child, he could see nothing threatening. There was an aura around him that was quite strong, but it seemed to be independent of him.  
“I find myself curious as to why you would seek such a deal.” Hades watched the mortal fight to hide his disdain again. The man was smarter than he seemed though, recognizing that, though it was worded politely, Hades’ words were far from a request.   
“The boy is the last pure male descendant of the Black family, a family that holds a great deal of wealth and power. When he turns eleven, he will be summoned to Gringotts bank to claim the lordship, a lordship that rightfully belongs to my best friend and thereby, my son! The brat’s so weak that the bloodline would never accept him anyway.” Hades sighed, this was old. Wealthy families that were so intertwined it was practically incest, warring over who got the biggest slice of everything.   
“Why not just kill him then?” He tried to ignore how the boy stiffened for a moment, then tried to appear smaller at his words. James shook his head.  
“If only it was that simple.” The man missed how Hades’ eyes narrowed. “In the event that the brat dies, the lordship passes to his father’s sister’s son. No, he needs to sign it over, but I refuse to have him under my roof. I’ve cared for the little shit long enough!” 

Boy stiffened again. He had been going over and over what he’d heard in his head. He wasn’t some abandoned child of lowly death eaters, he wasn’t dirt poor with no where to go, nor was he nameless. He was a Black, and apparently a lord. Everything ground to a halt when he heard that last sentence though. Care for him? CARE for him? James Potter had done many things, beaten him, starved him, sexually abused him, made him into all but a slave, but he had never cared for him. Now he was selling him to the god of the underworld just for money, some lands, and a title. He clenched his fists, a familiar heat building in his chest. It was the same feeling as the time he made the fire rage from the fire place, only stronger. 

Hades made to question the man further before a voice cut through the air, cold and hateful.  
“Shut up.” Everyone’s attention was drawn to the boy who still knelt at the base of the stairs leading to Hades’ throne. James stared at him in disbelief, though it was quickly turning to anger.  
“What did you say?” The boy slowly rose to his feet, arcs of pale blue light beginning to flicker around him.  
“I said shut up, you rat.” The lights came faster and more frequently. When Hades realized what those lights really were, he couldn’t help but chuckle. It seemed that the boy wasn’t as weak as James Potter thought him to be. He raised one hand slightly, indicating to both the gods at his sides as well as his specters that they weren’t to interfere unless necessary. James cheeks flushed at the sound of Hades’ mirth, humiliation at being insulted by the child before him and being laughed at by the god he was petitioning to quickly stoked his anger. Jaw clenched and nostrils flaring, he marched over to the boy.   
“Now you listen here you little-” Whatever that warm feeling was, it boiled over when James tried to grab the front of his ragged shirt. A bolt of pale blue lightening struck James in the chest. Weak though it was, it managed to send the man flying backwards. Hades’ smile widened. The attack would never stop a specter, his judges could probably bat it aside with one twitch of their surplice wings, but it was impressive for a child so young. 

James finally managed to stand without one or both legs giving out due to muscle twitches and weakness. The entire hall rang with the laughter and jeers of the warriors of the underworld, all aimed at him. This boy had made him look a fool. James whipped out his wand and aimed a curse at the boy. The hall fell silent when they realized he was retaliating. Whether he shot off a stinging hex or the killing curse, James couldn’t say for all the rage that coursed through him. He waited for the scream of pain but it never came, instead a smooth voice broke anticipated silence.   
“Now, now, there’s no need to lose our heads.” The silver-haired judge stood behind the child, one large wing from the armor he wore curled in front of them both.  
‘It stopped my spell.’ James realized. ‘And it doesn’t even have a scratch.’   
“If you insist on firing attacks off, you risk upsetting my lord. And if that happens,” a cruel smirk spread across the noble looking face and the judge raised one hand, flexing his fingers like he was about to play piano. “I just might have to get involved.” James sneered at the other, fully intending to show just how powerful he was, when another voice cut in.  
“Minos.” The silver haired judge, Minos, turned to face Hades as soon the god said his name, dismissing James immediately. No one in the hall failed to notice, though, that the griffin’s wing remained in front of the child. “Bring me the boy.” Without a word, Minos plucked the boy from the ground and ascended the steps to Hades’ throne. He bowed his head respectfully before placing the child before the three gods. He then returned to his place beside his fellow judges. 

Hades hooked a finger under the boy’s chin and used it to tilt his head up. What would have been a stunning face was ruined by the hollow cheeks and sunken eyes. It was the eyes that Hades focused on. The color was so similar to his own that it was slightly unnerving. They were full of pain, anger, and a deep sense of hopelessness. It was a look that Hades was very familiar with. Beneath all that, however, was the remains of the child’s spirit, still clinging to life. Hades smiled. He had wanted children for as long as he could remember. When Persephone left him, that hope dwindled away. It was why he had created the specters. They would be his children, his family. His twin lovers had helped him pick the initial souls, his judges, and they had helped him pick their subordinates. He loved them like he had born them, pained when he punished them, and grieved when they fell on the battlefield. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t desire to raise a proper child though. Looking into this child’s eyes, he saw his opportunity. He didn’t need to glance to either side at his lovers to know that they agreed. It didn’t hurt that raising the child to take his rightful place among wizards would upset the plans the old coot that this man, James Potter, served. 

Hades was very familiar with Dumbledore. Thanatos had kept a constant eye on the man as, whenever he became involved in something, large amounts of death seemed to occur. Deaths that otherwise wouldn’t have happened. These deaths not only irritated Thanatos, but upset Hades as it increased the amount of work required of his lover and specters. While he had yet to move into Hypnos’ territory, there was little doubt that he would should he ever truly realize the power of sleep and dreams. 

Hades glanced at James again. He remained silent for several moments, delighting in making the man fidget under his gaze.   
“One final question mortal. What’s the child’s name?” James blinked, clearly not having had expected that. An ugly sneer distorted his face.   
“The brat doesn’t have one.” Hades was half disgusted, half pleased by this information. He had planned to rename the child to begin his new life. This just made conditioning the child to respond to the chosen name that much easier. On the other hand, it spotlighted just how little the man cared for the boy.  
“Very well. The child will remain in my care and, on his eleventh birthday, he shall be at this Gringotts to sort out the matter of the title of Lord Black.” James smirked triumphantly, missing the gleam in the eyes of Hades and the twin gods. “This meeting is over.” Hades snapped his fingers and James Potter disappeared. 

Boy shook slightly, eyes wide and terrified. He didn’t want to go back to the Potter’s but he also didn’t want to be tortured for all eternity. He didn’t think he’d done anything to deserve that. Tears began to well up in his eyes but, before they could fall, Hades spoke up again.   
“Do you know why he will come to regret making that deal, child?” He looked up at Hades, surprised to still be spoken to by the god. His brow furrowed and he remained silent.   
“This isn’t a trick.” It was the first time that one of the twin gods had spoken since Boy had entered the hall. Hypnos’ voice was as pleasant as his face, soft and calm.   
“Our lord wouldn’t waste his time on someone who was bound for one of the prisons.” Thanatos’ voice was no less pleasing, but it held a rougher quality. Boy ran his tongue over his chapped lips and gnawed on the inside of his cheek.   
“You…you reworded the agreement. It wasn’t the same as what he wanted.” Hades smiled at his answer.   
“Very good. It’s true that you shall remain in my care, as my son, until your eleventh birthday. At which point, you will claim the title of Lord Black.” Boy didn’t care about the title, he had stopped listening after he heard ‘my son’.   
“You-you’re gonna be my papa.”  
“One of three.” Boy’s eyes widened, jaw dropped, and he looked between Hades, Hypnos, and Thanatos rapidly. The three chuckled at his expression. It was Thanatos who overcame his mirth first and hooked a finger under the boy’s jaw, closing it with a click.   
“I get three?!” His voice sounded so hopeful.  
“Indeed, you do.” Hades ruffled his hair, noticing for the first time how in need of a bath the child was. “Specters!” The warriors of the underworld jumped, they had been listening to the conversation so intently that the sudden shout startled them. “Since it seems I forgot to dismiss you and you’re all terrible eavesdroppers,” He smiled and the twins laughed as those before him smirked, laughed, and some mockingly shouted how offended they were. “I assume that you are all aware that you have a prince.” A cheer went up once Hades paused. “I know little about this wizarding world as it is ruled by Hecate. Myself, Lord Hypnos, and Lord Thanatos will remain here for the next few hours. We will be summoning souls to question. Unless you have a soul that would be helpful in the search for our information, we are not to be disturbed.” There was a general murmur of agreement. 

“Pandora.” Hades’ sister glanced up at him. “My darling sister, my son will need personal items. I trust you can acquire these?” Pandora smiled at her new nephew and curtsied to Hades.   
“It shall be done, your highness.”   
“Minos.” The griffin stood, and dropped to one knee at the base of the stairs. “This task may be beneath your status, but you seem to have a fondness for the child. I would entrust him to you until I retire for the night. A tour of the kingdom, a bath, and some food are in order.” Many expected Minos to object, or at least to display his displeasure, at being given such a menial task, but Minos only smiled.  
“Beneath my status? This child is my prince. I am honored that you would entrust his wellbeing to me, your highness.” Hades smiled at that.  
“The rest of you are to return to your regular duties.” 

 

Rhadamanthys lounged in one of the public baths. While he wouldn’t normally use the facility, Valentine had invited him and a hot bath did sound enticing. He knew that if he returned to his chambers, he would quickly shower under water that he hadn’t let warm up so that he could continue working. He had to admit, this was much better. Rune and Byaku had joined them at some point, and were talking quietly in one corner. Byaku reached out and tucked a strand of Rune’s hair behind his ear tenderly. The two had been an item for the past several centuries. Rhadamanthys looked away, embarrassed to encroach on such a tender moment. His eyes, unwittingly, strayed to Valentine. Was Minos right? He was fond of the Harpy and he wasn’t hard on the eyes. The man was rather beautiful. More than that, though, Rhadamanthys trusted him.   
“Mind if we join you?” Rhadamanthys’ train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Minos and the new prince, both dripping from the pre-bath shower.   
“It seems that everyone else is, so why not?” Rhadamanthys smirked lazily at Minos.   
“My, this is the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you.” Minos said as he climbed into the bath before reaching behind him and pull the prince in. Rhadamanthys made a rude gesture in his direction, the tired smile taking the heat out of it, before letting his head fall back, eyes closed and arms spread out over the edge of the bath.   
“Warm.” Boy smiled, sinking into the warmth of the bath. He frowned when he realized that, while he could stand on the bench and be above water, sitting wasn’t an option. Seeming to realize the problem, Rune reached behind him and grabbed a cushion.   
“Here, my prince. They float and should hold you above water if you lay on it.” Boy beamed.   
“Thanks, um…” He looked sheepishly at Rune.   
“Rune, and this is Byaku.” The blonde smiled in greeting, still playing with Rune’s hair.   
“Rune and Byaku.” He repeated the names a couple times, putting the cushion under his arms and floating out into the middle of the bath. He turned to Valentine with his head titled to one side.  
“I’m Valentine, my prince.” The harpy said with a smile.  
“Valentine…you have pink hair.” Everyone chuckled at the blunt comment.  
“I do.” He replied with a smile.  
“It’s pretty.” He turned to Rhadamanthys after saying that, who, upon feeling the boy’s gaze, cracked an eye open.   
“Rhadamanthys.” Boy struggled with the name, tripping over the syllables. He huffed in irritation as Minos chuckled.  
“Just call him Rhada for now. We couldn’t pronounce it as kids either.” Rhadamanthys spoke up from where he was lounging, eyes closed again.  
“As I recall, I had a few choice names for the two of you as well.” Minos only laughed in response.

 

Hades sighed wearily. There was so much information to learn about this wizarding world. He’d lost track of the number of souls he and his lovers had interrogated and they were still no where near finished. There was a knock at the doors of the throne room.  
“Enter.” He called out. The door opened to reveal Minos, with the young prince asleep in his arms.   
“Forgive the intrusion, my lord. I was merely wondering where the prince would be sleeping?” Hades cursed quietly.   
“I apologize my loyal specter. I did not intend to burden you this long. I’ll take him now, I wish for him to stay with us until a suitable room is prepared.” Minos ascended to the throne and placed the boy in Hades’ outstretched arms.   
“Looking after Rhaegar is hardly a burden, my lord.” There was a tender look on Minos’ face as he tucked a strand of the boy’s now clean and matt free hair behind one ear. The gods had to admire the color of the silky strands and noted, with slight amusement, that his ears were pointed.   
“Rhaegar?” Hades looked at Minos with a raised brow and a small smile. Hypnos and Thanatos also looked at the specter.   
“Forgive my presumptuousness, my lord. After learning some of our names, he requested his own. I thought the name of a dragon prince and hailed warrior would serve, at least temporarily.” Minos smiled sheepishly and Hades had to laugh. The child stirred slightly, but with a wave of Hypnos’ hand, he resumed his deep slumber.   
“This is from those books you seem so enthralled with?” Hades shot a grateful look at Hypnos. The boy was so light that, for a moment, Hades had forgotten that he held him.   
“Indeed my lord. The matts in his hair were difficult to remove and a story helped keep him occupied during the task.” The smile one Minos’ face grew. “I’m afraid I couldn’t stop him from introducing himself as such during dinner with the other specters.” Thanatos snorted.  
“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?” He asked with a smirk and getting one in response. Hades chuckled, looking fondly at Minos.  
“You’re dismissed. Thank you, Minos.” The griffin bowed and left the room. “Rhaegar.” Hades tested the name on his tongue. “I like it. Welcome home, Rhaegar.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it seems people are really liking this story. While I kinda wish there was more comments so I know what it is that you guys are liking or not liking, I'm so happy that people are enjoying this.

Rhaegar sleepily burrowed into his pillow. Like Hypnos, Rhaegar loved his sleep and would happily lounge in bed all day if allowed. Sadly, Rhadamanthys wouldn’t allow it, especially not today. It was here, the awaited day, Rhaegar’s eleventh birthday. At precisely ten o’clock, Rhaegar needed to be in the office of the Head of Gringotts bank. He pulled the blankets up higher, hoping to delay the inevitable, even though he knew if he wasn’t at the table for breakfast soon, someone would come fetch him. If he was lucky it would be one of his papas or Minos; if not, it would be Rhadamanthys.  
“You know, you make up for not looking like Hypnos by acting like him.” Rhaegar opened his eyes to find Thanatos standing over him, arms crossed and a small smile on his face. Rhaegar tried to smile back but, if the smile sliding off Thanatos’ face was any indication, he hadn’t really succeeded.  
“Sorry papa, I’m afraid I didn’t sleep very well.” Rhaegar sat up on his knees, letting the comforter fall from his shoulders.  
“Oh? Why’s that?” He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Hypnos posed the question from the doorway. Where one twin went, the other wasn’t far behind. Rhaegar picked at the threads of his nightshirt sleeve.  
“Today’s the day. I have to see them again.” Neither god needed an explanation of who ‘they’ were. Rhaegar didn’t meet either of their eyes, even when Hypnos sat beside him. “I hate them.” He whispered. “I hate them for what they did to me,” he continued, voice louder but wrecked with pain. “I’ll have to see them today, see them sneering at me, and when no one’s looking, HE’LL give me that look, and I’ll feel…unclean again.” A few tears slid down his cheeks, even as he fought them. Most days, Rhaegar could keep his past from bothering him, but there were times when the memories would overwhelm him and he often couldn’t bring himself to call James Potter by name. The man had beaten, starved, and humiliated him all while his wife and son looked on in satisfaction. And in the dead of the night, once his wife and son were sound asleep, he would steal up to the attic to satisfy his unsavory desires. While there had been no actual sex involved, James Potter had forced Rhaegar to perform numerous sexual acts. 

Hypnos pulled Rhaegar into his side with a sad look. Thanatos took a seat on Rhaegar’s other side with an unhappy sigh.  
“You’re not unclean.” Hypnos started. “We may not have been the ones to conceive you, but you are our son. Mine, Thanatos’, and Hades’. Hades chose you, we chose you. You weren’t forced upon us, despite the circumstances of the initial meeting.” Rhaegar let out a huff of laughter at the memory of that day. “That can only mean that you have one of the purest souls left to mankind. I dare even say, worthy of Elysium.” Rhaegar wiped his face with his sleeve and chuckled.  
“Not with the thoughts I’m having. Besides,” he smiled at the two of them. “I wouldn’t want to leave everyone.” Thanatos ruffled his sleep mused hair with a smirk.  
“We’d give you some leeway.” Thanatos ignored the mock pout Rhaegar sent his way for messing his hair up, and continued. “Besides, you’ll be getting your school list while we’re top side.” It had been a hard decision, but Rhaegar had decided to attend the wizarding school for proper training. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of his family simply because he couldn’t control his magic. Thanatos grabbed Rhaegar’s chin and turned his head to face the god. “You belong to us. To me and Hypnos, to Hades, to the specters, to the underworld itself. You are ours, and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re all more than a little possessive. If James Potter wants to lay hands on you again, he’ll need to kill every last one of us first.” Thanatos’ smirk widened, as if the very idea was the epitome of comedy.  
“Alright, time to get ready. Fifteen minutes and you’re at the breakfast table.” Hypnos gave him a pointed look and, after receiving a nod in response, kissed Rhaegar’s forehead. He preened up to it and the kiss Thanatos gave to the top of his head. “And Rhaegar,” He looked up when Hypnos called from the doorway. “I’ve told you before, if you can’t sleep, come and find me.” He nodded with a slight blush on his face. Crawling into his papas’ bed whenever he couldn’t sleep or had a nightmare was a habit he was trying to break. After the twins left, he sighed and slid out of bed. 

His room was down the hall from the room that Hades, Thanatos, and Hypnos shared. It was large with a dark blue carpet and a ceiling painted to mimic the night sky. The furniture was ebony wood, and tapestries hung on the stone walls to help keep out the chill of Cocytus. A fireplace occupied a portion of the right wall, the mantle made of shining obsidian. In front of the fireplace was a small coffee table with a black leather wing back chair and a black velvet lined chaise lounge with a dark blue throw tossed over the back. On either side of the fireplace was ceiling high inbuilt bookshelves, lined with numerous books. His bed, a large four poster with thick black velvet curtains forming the canopy, was across from the fireplace. His comforter was purple velvet on top but soft royal plush beneath. His black and purple pillows were the same plush. Since he was still a child, his black sheets were cotton. When he was older, he would be allowed to chose if he wanted silk, satin, or anything else. For know, Pandora advised something that was easy to clean. Nestled among the pillows was a large stuffed silver griffin and a gold and black wyvern, gifts from Minos and Rhadamanthys. In the same wall was two doors, one lead to the closet, the other to his bathroom. 

It was to the bathroom that Rhaegar made towards, after making his bed and grabbing his clothes. He looked longingly at the large bathtub. It was sunken into the floor and he could submerge himself entirely in it. It was the perfect thing for chasing away the morning chill. Rhaegar knew, however, that he didn’t have the luxury of time. So, with a sigh, he jumped into the shower and quickly cleaned up.  
‘I need my bangs cut again.’ He mused as he stood in front of the mirror, running a brush through his hair. Like so many in Hades’ army, Rhaegar had let his hair grow out, only trimming his bangs to keep them out of his face. It now reached his hips. Most day, especially during training, he would pull it back into a braid. He put it back in a low ponytail and got dressed. His button up shirt was black with a dark purple waistcoat and his black pants were tucked into his black knee-high boots. His over coat was a lush black velvet with Hades’ crest on the back. Underworld colors, the colors of home and safety. Rhaegar took a moment to close his eyes and take a few deep, calming breaths before leaving the room.

Rhaegar smiled at everyone when he arrived in the family dining room. Hades was leaning back against Thanatos, facing Hypnos while the two drank their morning tea and chatted quietly. Minos and Rhadamanthys, both silent and with a cup of coffee in front of them, sat opposite each other. Rune and Valentine would be taking over their tribunals for the day so that the judges could join the family topside as a guard. Pandora sat at the far end of the table, still looking half asleep. Rhaegar took a seat between Minos and Thanatos, one of the souls that acted as servants placing a ham and cheese omelette in front of him along with a tall glass of orange juice.  
“Rhaegar.” He looked up when Rhadamanthys spoke, giving the man his full attention. While he did occasionally complain about the judge, he adored and respected the man as well. “Your lessons for the morning have been cancelled. After we return, and you’ve had something to eat, you’re to go to meet Rune for your history lesson. Everything else will continue as normal.” Rhaegar nodded, swallowed the food that was in his mouth, and responded.  
“Ok. Thank you Rhadamanthys. Will Fyodor be available for me to ask any questions before Friday? He said there was going to be a test.” Rhadamanthys looked at Minos, Mandrake was the Griffin’s subordinate. Minos took a sip of his coffee before nodding.  
“Tomorrow, just before the evening meal, he should be free.” Rhaegar thanked Minos then resumed eating. 

Rhaegar’s education was far from lacking. With so many individuals in Hades’ army that specialized in so many different things, he never found himself wanting for new information. While Rhadamanthys, Minos, and Aiacos were technically in charge of it, they often delegated to their subordinates as their duties demanded. As a result, on top of the usual topics, Rhaegar could speak twelve languages fluently, make and identify most poisons, and ride a horse. He knew how to fight with numerous weapons and without them. He could play piano, violin, and harp along with sing very well. He knew how to dance, garden, and identify every star in the night sky. 

Of course, he was very well versed in law and debate.

 

Hades, Hypnos, and Thanatos took a moment to stretch, becoming accustomed to their temporary bodies. Rhadamanthys and Minos stood guard at the mouth of the alley the group had landed in after leaving the underworld. Rhaegar clung to Minos’ back, peering out at the hustle and bustle that seemed to consume Diagon Alley.  
“Alright, is everyone ready?” At Hades’ comment, Rhaegar jumped from Minos’ back and took his place beside Hades. Hypnos and Thanatos flanked the two with Minos and Rhadamanthys behind them. The walk to the bank was, thankfully, uneventful. Still Rhaegar couldn’t help but fist one hand in Hades’ robes, looking around anxiously. In the underworld, outside of the MANY souls that were constantly arriving, Rhaegar knew everyone. He routinely ran through the prisons and hadn’t felt this on edge since his first few weeks in the underworld. Noticing how tense the prince was, Minos tapped his shoulder to get the child’s attention. The Griffin then used his Cosmic Marionation to yank people’s feet out from under them, make them smack the person in front of them, and in general just to cause some chaos. The two laughed at the sights, at least until Rhadamanthys grabbed a fistful of Minos’ hair and used it to hold the Griffin still while he lectured.  
“We’re supposed to be on guard duty. Now stop playing around.” Rhaegar couldn’t help but laugh at that. Minos may have been the elder, but Rhadamanthys was in no way afraid to chastise him.  
“Come off it, Rhadamanthys.” Minos merely reacted as he normally did, smiled and waved the other off. He did stop his game, though, as they had reached the large white stone building. The black letters far above the door proclaimed it as Gringotts Bank. As they ascended the steps. Rhaegar took several deep breaths, pulling up all his emotions behind a mask of disinterest. His papas wouldn’t be able to speak for him today. He needed to be in control of his emotions or risk letting them control him. With one last deep breath, he raised his chin and pushed his shoulders back, marching into the building a step behind Hades.

The creatures that ran the bank were hideous, Rhaegar decided instantly. Many different mythical creatures inhabited the underworld, all of whom were either sinfully tempting or majestic. The nymphs that inhabited Elysium were some of the most beautiful creatures ever created, but these things, these…goblins were something else entirely. Rhaegar tried not to show is distain as the group walked up to one of the tellers. It was far from busy but there were a few people milling around. Hypnos quickly took charge of speaking, noticing his brother’s lip start to curl.  
“We’re here to see the head of the bank.” Hypnos said smoothly. He couldn’t help but smirk when the sour-faced, though who could tell the difference really, teller tried to glare him into submission.  
“And what would your business with him be?” The gravelly voice made Rhaegar itch to reach for his own throat in sympathy pain.  
“There’s a matter to be resolved concerning the Black lordship. The heir to the title is in our company.” Before Hypnos had even finished, the goblin leaned over the edge of the desk to peer down at Rhaegar. He met the creature’s eyes coolly, refusing to be looked down upon by being so beneath him.  
“Very well, follow me please.” The goblin climbed off his chair and led the group deeper into the bank. They were brought to a set of double doors that had guards posted on either side. The goblin opened one of the doors and bowed. “Please take a seat. Once everyone has arrived, the meeting will begin.” There were two rows of chairs set up with a path down the middle dividing them. A man with sandy brown hair and golden eyes already occupied one of the chairs on the left. He had scars on his face and his clothes were more than a little rumpled. The adults said nothing, so Rhaegar mimicked them and simply took his seat with his family on the right side of the room. Normally, Rhaegar would sit directly to Hades’ left with Thanatos beside him and Hypnos on Hades’ other side. Wanting to be as far away from the Potter family as possible, however, he took a seat between Hades and Hypnos, shooting an apologetic look at Thanatos, who merely smiled in return. Rhadamanthys and Minos sat directly behind him and Hades. A few moments later, an elderly goblin entered the room. After sitting behind the large desk at the front of the room, he surveyed those present and scowled. Rhaegar couldn’t blame him honestly, it was 9:58 already.

As ten o’clock came, the goblin shook his head before clearing his throat to get the attention of those in the room. Just as he was about to speak, the doors banged open followed by loud, obnoxious laughter. James Potter and Sirius Black stumbled into the room, still laughing with Lily and Charlie following. Lily was shaking her head and smiling fondly at the two while Charlie wheezed and snorted with laughter.  
“Remus!” James exclaimed, clapping the stranger on the back. “I didn’t think you were back yet.” Whatever the man’s response was, Rhaegar didn’t hear as he fisted his shaking hands against the tops of his thighs and fought to control his breathing. He would not panic. 

Behind the family walked an old man with white hair and a long white beard. His robes were garishly colorful and he gazed at everyone over half-moon spectacles, blue eyes twinkling. Thanatos scowled at his appearance and Hypnos had to reach around to clap a hand on his shoulder to prevent the god of Death from starting something. When Thanatos looked at him incredulously, Hypnos pointedly looked at Rhaegar, who was just beginning to get himself back under control. Thanatos nodded reluctantly and sat back, arms crossed over his chest.  
“Dumbledore.” The goblin greeted coldly.  
“Griphook, shall we get started?” The man, Dumbledore, asked, acting as if he were the one who had been waiting.  
“Indeed we shall.” Hades’ voice sent cold daggers of terror into those that occupied the left side of the room. “And the next time one of you mortals keeps me waiting, I’ll send your souls to the underworld personally.” James Potter paled upon realizing that the Lord of the Dead had joined them.  
“L-lord Hades.” He said shakily. ‘And if that’s Hades, then that means those two are.’ “Lord Hypnos, Lord Thanatos.” All three gods ignored the man but Dumbledore looked between them and James with confusion. He covered it up quickly and turned to face the god of the underworld.  
“Hades,” he began with an indulgent smile, only to be flung backwards into the stone wall by a burst of power. Hades glared at man who struggled to rise to his feet again.  
“I am not one of your school children, you simpering old fool, I am a GOD. Disrespect me again and it will be the last mistake you ever make!” Hades’ face was livid, power making his hair and robes flap around him wildly. Dumbledore coughed as he struggled to stand, a bit of blood staining the beard beneath his mouth.  
“Y-yes, of course. Do forgive me Lord Hades. I was merely wondering why you are attending this meeting.” The old man stood with one hand on the damaged wall to support himself. Hypnos chuckled while Hades took his seat again.  
“Oh, don’t you know?” The god of Sleep asked mockingly. “You’re cherished servant over there sold the young heir to us, and our merciful lord took the child in as his son.” Dumbledore looked at the boy sitting between the two gods in horror.  
“Then that means that you’re…” The child stood and turned to look at him coldly, stopping his sentence dead in it’s tracks.  
“I am Rhaegar Aries Black and I’m here to claim what is rightfully mine.” The boy raised his chin challengingly.  
“My dear boy,” Dumbledore began, aiming to repair some of the damage, but Rhaegar cut across him.  
“I am not your boy, Mr. Dumbledore.” He said sharply. “The only relationship you will ever have with me, is that of my soon to be headmaster.” Dumbledore straightened. There was hope.  
“You’re attending Hogwarts?” Rhaegar gave an aggravated sigh.  
“What a ridiculous name for a school, but yes. I will be attending next fall in honor of my parents’ sacrifice.” Dumbledore took a step towards the child, before freezing when the two beings behind the gods rose and moved between him and the boy.  
“Not another step.” The blonde growled at him, the armor he wore making him appear like some sort of demon.  
“Please, Rhaegar, your parents wouldn’t have wanted you around these beings. If you only knew the truth,” Dumbledore made to reach around the blonde and place a hand on the boy’s shoulder when the arm was jerked back. An invisible force kept pulling his arm back and up. He looked around, trying to see who was attacking him, when his eyes landed on the man with white hair, hand up with fingers moving like they were tugging at invisible strings. He smirked cruelly when he saw Dumbledore looking at him, and curled his middle and ring finger back. One after the other, all the bones from Dumbledore’s shoulder to fingers broke. Dumbledore howled, dropping to the floor and cradling his broken arm. A pair of armored feet stepped in front of him. When he looked up, he saw the white-haired man smirking down at him.  
“And don’t ever presume to touch him.” A small hand landed on the man’s arm.  
“It’s alright Minos, Rhadamanthys. I’m sure he isn't foolish enough to try anything else.” Rhaegar looked down at the man with apathy. “I already know the truth. You’ll be amazed what you can learn at a soul’s trial. Now, if we may proceed, I still have lessons to attend this afternoon.” With that, Rhaegar turned on his heel and took his seat again. Those on the left side of the room, who had been staring in horrified silence, now rushed to help their fallen leader.  
“What a useless pack of twits. I could have snapped his neck and they all wouldn’t have reacted until after the fact.” Minos watched them with disbelief. Rhadamanthys scoffed at the whole group, nodding in agreement with Minos. While everyone was occupied, Rhaegar glanced at his papas, praying that he hadn’t embarrassed them. Hypnos and Hades smiled reassuringly, Hypnos gently tucking a lose strand of hair behind Rhaegar’s ear, and Thanatos gave him an amused smirk.

Once everyone was seated and calm again, the elderly goblin cleared his throat and pulled a sheet of parchment towards him.  
“We are here today to resolve the matter of who shall receive the title of Lord Black. In his will, the previous Lord, Aries Black, decreed that the lordship would be past to his eldest son in the event of his passing. At the time of his passing, the child had yet to be named. So, you understand, young man,” he looked skeptically at Rhaegar. “That we will need to confirm your identity before we can surrender the title.” Rhaegar smiled pleasantly at the Griphook.  
“Of course.” Griphook nodded sharply, then reached into the desk and pulled out a thick piece of parchment and an ornate dagger.  
“Put seven drops of blood onto the parchment, if you please. It will then reveal your identity and all inheritance left to you.” Rhadamanthys snarled at the instructions.  
“You would spill royal blood?” Griphook merely placed the dagger and parchment closer to Rhaegar.  
“Appearances can be altered, mannerisms can be learned, but blood never lies.” Rhaegar smiled reassuringly at his family before he picked up the dagger. Making a small cut on the pad of his index finger, he squeezed out the required seven drops. Rather than pool on the parchment, it was absorbed before words began to appear, written in Rhaegar’s blood. 

Rhaegar Aries Black

Father: Aries Cygnus Black  
Status: Deceased

Mother: Cinnamon Iris Black nee Nott  
Status: Deceased 

Adopted Father: Hades, God of the Dead  
Status: Unavailable 

Adopted Father: Hypnos, God of Sleep  
Status: Unavailable

Adopted Father: Thanatos, God of Death  
Status: Unavailable 

Lordships: 

Black

Bank Vaults:

613 – Black House Vault

Creature Inheritance:

Incubus  
Affiliation: Submissive  
Mate: Griffin Minos  
Fertility: Strong

Magic:

Strength: 20/20  
Affiliation: Grey/Neutral 

Rhaegar picked up the parchment and sat back so that his family could read it as well. Hypnos frowned slightly and peered up at Griphook from under his bangs.  
“Why would this show myself, Thanatos, and Lord Hades if it’s accomplished through blood. Aside from Thanatos and myself, none of us are related by blood.”  
“The same way that the parchment knows his name.” Griphook explained. “His magic. It recognized that this is the reality and made it so. Magic is in everything we are, including our blood. By his magic recognizing these facts as truths, it would then be presented as such, even when his blood is tested.” He straightened out some papers on the desk. “The important thing is that the Black family magics have recognized him as the lord.” Rhaegar smiled at that. He didn’t need to convince the everyone that he was worthy to be Lord Black, magic had already decided. James Potter refused to let it rest, however, and spoke up as Griphook snapped his fingers to summon the lordship ring.  
“This is absurd! How is this stupid child supposed to run a household? How can he, when he’ll be in school half the time? We’re supposed to allow him to have a say in our laws?!” His face was red and he was panting when Rhaegar stood and turned his icy gaze on him.  
“Are you quite through spouting idiocy from every orifice you posses?” Rhaegar’s face was a mask of boredom with one eyebrow raised in question. “I’m well aware that, at this point in time, I would be unable to properly fulfill my duties. I believe that’s what proxies are for.” Rhaegar sneered at James before handing the page to Hades and taking the heavy ring from its box. The silver was tarnished from time, but nothing would keep the skull and three ravens from standing out. As Rhaegar slid it on his finger, Dumbledore stood with a genial smile on his face even while he gripped his still broken arm, ignoring the glares and looks of disgust from the inhabitants of the underworld.  
“That’s a very sensible solution, Rhaegar. I will, of course, be very happy to fulfill the role of proxy for you.” His smile faltered when Rhaegar started laughing.  
“Do you take me for a fool?” He asked, regaining control of his mirth. “I may be young, but even I know that if I allowed you to be proxy, not only would you obliterate my family’s wealth, but I’d never see any amount of control again.” Dumbledore made to protest, but Rhaegar raised a hand to silence him. “My proxies are the men sitting beside me. The matter is not up for debate.” Rhaegar turned to Griphook, dismissing Dumbledore. 

Thanatos could barely keep from laughing. Hades and Hypnos had worried whether Rhaegar would be able to handle facing his former abusers, Thanatos had worried about being bored. He knew that Rhaegar was stronger than the two gave him credit for. Provided he had a solid wall of support behind him, the young prince would have no trouble with the mortal filth. Watching him verbally cut into the man that had been a constant thorn in the god of Death’s side made the hassle of finding a suitable vessel more than worth it.  
“Lord Hypnos.” Rhaegar’s voice cut through the bickering that had started soon after Dumbledore sat back down. “Perhaps you could enlighten me on something.” The god of Sleep smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.  
“And what is it you wish to know, child?” Hypnos’ voice was always calm, always soothing but there was a very subtle difference when he spoke to someone he truly cared for.  
“I am familiar with many mythical creatures, but I’m afraid that an Incubus is not one of them.” Rhaegar looked up from where he had consulted the parchment.  
“As well you shouldn’t,” Thanatos cut in with a chuckle. “They’re demons that live and feed on sex. Apparently, they were once regular demons that angered this god or that and were cursed with sexual appetites that not even a god could satisfy. Only they’re fated mate could ever bring them real satisfaction.” Rhaegar’s cheeks colored and the adults paused, realizing why he would be asking.  
“Indeed.” Griphook cut in. “The Black family has always very willingly mixed their blood with Incubus and Succubus blood. It’s where the color of your eyes comes from.” Rhaegar unconsciously reached up to one eye. “Now, when you reach your majority, which for most is seventeen, the actual inheritance will come into effect. It’s impossible to predict how much of the Incubus appearance you’ll take on, but I would imagine that, as a submissive, you have enough to worry about at the moment with the additional anatomy.” The goblin smirked and Rhaegar nodded mutely, face now bright red.  
“Extra anatomy?” Rhadamanthys questioned, looking at Rhaegar along with everyone else. Griphook grinned, apparently enjoying the awkward moment.  
“Oh yes. As a submissive, he’s capable of carrying children and, in order to do that, he requires female genitals as well. Of course, as a race so focused on sexual pleasure, all those additions are present as well.” Rhaegar hunched his shoulders, trying to appear smaller, even as Hypnos prodded his back to make him sit up. “It appears that you’re also one of the lucky ones.” Everyone looked at the goblin for an explanation. “You’ve already found your mate.” Griphook looked at the white-haired judge. “Congratulations. You are Griffin Minos, yes?” Everyone stared at Minos, while the Griffin could only stare at Rhaegar, lips parted slightly in shock. Rhaegar looked back at him, teeth worrying his lower lip that Minos only just noticed was temptingly plump. His amethyst eyes were nervously hopeful.  
‘They’re beautiful.’ He realised. ‘He’s beautiful.’ It didn’t bode well for Minos’ sanity when Rhaegar hit his majority.  
“Well that explains a lot.” James sneered, eyeing Rhaegar up and down. Rhaegar flinched when he spoke, then tensed as if James had actually touched him. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to regain control of himself. Minos heard Rhadamanthys snarl at the man, noticed the twin gods’ and Hades’ rage, but could only feel the bubbling, ugly rage building in his chest.  
“A marriage contract then. Charlie does not yet have one. Rhaegar can keep this Minos as a consort, while producing heirs for Charlie. We can join the houses of Potter and Black.” Dumbledore’s voice made Rhaegar freeze, eyes wide and all the air leaving his lung like he’d been punched in the stomach. His breathing quickened, becoming heavy and shallow. Married to that unfeeling bastard, stuck under his and his father’s thumbs, until the day he died. Tears filled his eyes and fell before he could stop them, his vision blackening around the edges. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He wanted to scream. He reached blindly to either side for Hypnos and Hades. The two took his grasping hands without complaint, even as he dug his nails into their hands savagely. The called his name in alarm, Thanatos dropping to one knee in front of him. A hand was on the back of his head, trying to turn it to look back. He couldn’t hear and he had locked all his joints.  
“Rhaegar, look at me now!” The command cut through the haze of his mind and Rhaegar immediately jerked his head up to look at Rhadamanthys. It was the same tone the Wyvern used when instructing the prince in combat training. The ‘you-will-listen-to-me-or-else’ voice. Rhaegar blinked a couple times, trying to stop the tears, and gasped for air. He looked at Rhadamanthys’ stern face, trying to urge the Wyvern with his eyes to continue talking, to distract him from the horrible feeling clawing at his insides. Without a word, Rhadamanthys picked Rhaegar up by the back of his shirt and sat the prince down on his knees, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his hip to hold him steady. “While I understand that you’ve been under some strain as of late, I will not allow this kind of reaction to another responsibility. As a lord, you will have these propositions brought before you. If you cannot handle things as they are now, then I will arrange for your equestrian lessons to be temporarily put on hold.” It took Rhaegar a moment to realize that Rhadamanthys was creating an excuse for his breakdown. It took another moment for him to realize that the Wyvern’s breathing was unnaturally exaggerated, long and deep. Unconsciously, Rhaegar began to sync his breathing with Rhadamanthys’. He dropped his forehead to Rhadamanthys’ chest, feeling the his chest move with each breath.  
“No, no that’s alright Rhadamanthys. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Rhadamanthys snorted in response to that, but released him none the less. “Thank you Rhada.” Rhaegar whispered and got a squeeze to his hip in response. It wasn’t often, but sometimes Rhaegar slipped back into the childhood names for some of the specters. The exception was Aiacos. The two made it their goal in life to annoy the other, and calling the final judge Aia never failed to invoke a reaction, though many suspected that it was exaggerated. With one final deep breath, Rhaegar slid off Rhadamanthys’ lap and shot apologetic looks at Minos and his papas for worrying them.  
“You can’t be serious Dumbledore.” James’ voice cut through the sense of calm that Rhaegar had started to build back up. “That brat isn’t fit to be my son’s partner. The only thing he’s good for is being a bed warmer.” There was a sudden crack and James gargled out a scream as his jaw was dislocated. Minos stood slowly, teeth bared and growling, with a hand raised in front of him.  
“I should make you grovel for his forgiveness.” His voice was scarily soft, power making his hair flutter around him. He walked up behind Rhaegar, oblivious to everyone watching him in various states of concern to outright terror. Minos bent so that his chin rested on Rhaegar’s shoulder and he peered at his young soulmate out of half-lidded eyes. “It’s up to you, sweetling. Shall I make him rip off the appendage that he used to torment you? Or shall I simply break the rest of his bones?” Lily screamed for Minos to release him, raising her wand. The Griffin merely shot her an annoyed look and used his control of James to backhand her into Sirius who made to stand and help. “You’ll remain silent, you insignificant insects.” Charlie took everything in with wide eyes from where he was cowering against the wall.  
“I think you’re enjoying this far too much, Minos.” Rhaegar laughingly said. Minos nuzzled against Rhaegar’s temple, delighting when the other leaned back into him contentedly.  
“Guilty,” he breathed into one pointed ear. He had to fight the urge to nip at the point to find out how sensitive those ears were, fight not to pull the other back to show him just how much Minos enjoyed torturing Rhaegar’s enemies for his amusement, or shove him against a wall and kiss him senseless. He had more respect for Rhaegar than that. He would court his mate properly until he reached an appropriate age, only then would he indulge in the desires that tormented him.  
“You want the truth?” Rhaegar asked quietly. He wanted Minos to torture them so badly, it almost hurt. He wanted them to beg for his forgiveness, but if there was one thing that living in the underworld taught him, it was that everyone received justice in the end.  
“Always.” Minos met his eyes seriously to show his sincerity.  
“I want that bloody school letter and to go home.” Minos smiled softly at Rhaegar’s tired voice. Griphook handed Hypnos the requested letter, and the trio of gods stood, followed by Rhadamanthys. Minos winked at Rhaegar before curling one finger. James made a high-pitched cry when his controlled fist was buried into his crotch. “Minos!” Rhaegar tried to scold the smirking judge, but his laughter ruined the effort. 

Hades shook his head with a smile, trying to ignore the headache that was blossoming in his temples. He signaled to Hypnos, Thanatos, and Rhadamanthys that they were leaving. They’d accomplished what they set out to do and more. He also knew that, despite laughing at the moment, Rhaegar would need some recovery time after his bought of panic.  
“Minos, Rhaegar, it’s time to go.” The two looked over at him.  
“Of course, my lord.” Minos was still smirking. He placed a hand on the small of Rhaegar’s back and made to lead him over to the gods. That same hand reached up suddenly, snatching the broken piece of wood that Charlie had hurled at them out of the air. He glared at the child out of the corner of his eye before turning to face him. “That was unwise.” Charlie raised his chin defiantly, even as his lower lip wobbled.  
“Who are you to do that to my family?! I’m the Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world! Who is he, huh?!” Minos gave a little huff of amusement at the boy’s claims.  
“Who am I? I’m someone who’s stronger than them. That’s why I can do this. You’re not strong enough to stop me, and you want to know something? You never will be.” Minos smirked cruelly down at Charlie, who now had tears running down his face and a thick line of snot dripping from one nostril. “As for who he is,” Minos gestured at Rhaegar. “He’s someone that you will one day serve for eternity, but all you really need to know is that he’s MINE.” Minos wrapped a possessive arm around Rhaegar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late! I got sick last week and couldn't even look at my computer without it hurting. As an apology, this chapter is extra long, 14 pages long in Word actually. So enjoy.

Rhaegar studied his supply list, nibbling on the corner of his lip. Minos and Rhadamanthys were accompanying him while he picked up his school things. Thanatos, Hades, and Hypnos had wanted to come, but after a large earthquake in California and a hurricane battering Florida, Thanatos was kept very busy. The increase in souls had led to more work in the underworld and for Hades. Hypnos was going between the two, trying to keep them from collapsing. Rhadamanthys stood beside Rhaegar, arms crossed over his chest, reading the list over Rhaegar’s shoulder. Minos was lazily watching the many people fluttering around Diagon Alley. After seeing just how weak the wizards were, they had both foregone their surplices. All three were dressed casually, though they still had an otherworldliness that made them stand out.  
“I suppose,” Rhaegar started slowly. “That it would be easiest to start with the robes.” He looked at Rhadamanthys for the Wyvern’s opinion. Rhadamanthys nodded considering.  
“Yes, I think that would be for the best.” He then gave Rhaegar a commanding look. Prince or no, this boy would listen to him. “You will stay between Minos and myself unless absolutely necessary. No running off just because you see something mildly interesting.” Rhaegar nodded sullenly, more than a little put out that he wouldn’t be able to explore properly. A gleam appeared in his eyes as he started to scheme ways around the rule, a gleam that Rhadamanthys didn’t fail to notice. He straightened from his relaxed position, towering over Rhaegar, and gripped Rhaegar chin to make the boy look at him. “Rhaegar,” he began with a growl. “I take the task of protecting you very seriously. If you run off today then I promise you, as soon as we get back, you and I will head to my office and you’ll be going over my knee.” Rhadamanthys couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips when all hint of mischief vanished from Rhaegar’s face. “And I think you know that I won’t be as lenient as Minos or your fathers.” 

Rhaegar did know. As the judges were in charge of Rhaegar a large portion of every day, they had been given permission to discipline him as they saw fit, within reason. Even when Rhaegar was given to one of their subordinates, those men would report any misbehaviour to their commander and they would deal out the punishment. The exception was Aiacos. Since the two would only end up bickering back and forth like small children, most complaints from the Garuda division would be given to Minos or Rhadamanthys. Both judges were old fashioned and believed that corporal punishment was the best way to go.

Rhaegar was never all that concerned about going over Minos’ knee. The Griffin always seemed rather amused with the complaints brought to him. Since, whenever Minos was busy, he was under the watchful eyes of Rune, Byaku, or Fyodor, there was rarely any complaints from the Griffin division. Rhaegar saw no reason to cause a fuss when he got on rather well with the three. There were some weeks, however, where he would be marched in front of Minos for discipline every day. He wasn’t sure why, but lately, something had changed. Now, whenever the Griffin took him over his knee, there was a strange warmth flowing through him and a quivering in his belly. It was both intoxicating and frightening, but he couldn’t figure out what it meant. 

Even his fathers were relatively relaxed about discipline. Provided that he managed to make at least Thanatos laugh, Rhaegar could usually get away with a reduced sentence. More often than not, an amused but exasperated Hypnos would lecture him for a bit, while Thanatos and Hades chuckled in the background, before sending him off to his room. Though there was that one time, the time when not even Thanatos had cracked a smile, but Rhaegar tried not to think about that.

Rhadamanthys, however, was another matter entirely. Being spanked by the Wyvern HURT. A lot. He was in no way afraid to put some real strength behind his swats and wouldn’t stop until he was sure that Rhaegar was repentant for the offense. Even then, he often continued just to make a point. No matter how much Rhaegar told himself that he would be strong, every session would end with him having sobbingly begged Rhadamanthys to stop. The one thing he was thankful for was that Rhadamanthys never did this in public. He always made a show out of locking his office door, partially so Rhaegar couldn’t escape from his punishment but also to preserve some of the prince’s dignity, and would allow Rhaegar to remain in his office for as long as it took for the boy to regain control of himself, even if it took an hour. 

Rhaegar shoved the list back into his pocket, it was the only thing he had to keep track of today. Before they’d left the bank on his birthday, Rhaegar had reminded his papas that he would need to draw money for when school shopping came. He had no desire to set foot back into the bank unless he had to. The goblin that was escorting them out suggested a money bag. Apparently, the bag was magically enabled to draw funds from a bank account, one only had to say the amount requested. Rhaegar had happily agreed to it. Without giving Minos or Rhaegar a choice, Rhadamanthys was holding on to the bag for the shopping trip. 

Madame Malkins seemed to be a pleasant enough shop. Mannequins modeled different cuts and styles of robes around the shop, bolts of fabric lined one wall, and a consulting table was near the back wall. A cash counter sat just inside the door and a row of chairs was beside it. In front of those chairs were three stools, two of which were occupied by a pair of chatting boys. The boys were like night and day. One had blonde hair, slicked back from his aristocratic face, and was neatly put together with an air of extreme confidence. The other had messy black, a narrow face overshadowed by a pair of broken glasses, wore baggy clothes, and seemed to want nothing more than to just disappear.  
“Hogwarts as well, dear?” Rhaegar nearly jumped at the question, but nodded mutely. “Up on the stool then. No need to be shy.” He looked up at Rhadamanthys, more for reassurance than permission. He got a brisk nod and a nudge forward. Rhadamanthys and Minos sat down on the provided chairs while Rhaegar climbed up on the stool and one of the sales women started pinning fabric around him.  
“Hello.” Rhaegar jerked his head around to look at the other boys. They were both staring at him, though the black haired one was trying to be more discreet about it. Rhaegar looked at the blonde, clearly the one who had spoken, and mustered up his courage. He was the son of the greatest gods to ever grace mankind, he would not be scared away by a pair of children.  
“Hello.” It came out as a hoarse whisper so he cleared his throat and continued. “So, you’re going to Hogwarts too?” The black haired one nodded with a shaky smile, but the blonde narrowed his eyes slightly.  
“I thought that would be fairly obvious. You’re not a muggle-born, are you?” Rhaegar stiffened at the blonde’s tone, but furrowed his brow at the phrase.  
“What’s a muggle-born?” Rhaegar couldn’t be sure, but he got the impression of a faintly curled lip.  
“Someone with magic who has non-magical parents.” The blonde answered in a slightly condescending drawl. Rhaegar blinked, surprised.  
“Oh, no, both my parents were magical.” The blonde relaxed back, surprised look melting into a small smile.  
“Oh, well that’s ok then. I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Rhaegar smiled and nodded in greeting, looking at the black-haired boy that had, until now, remained silent.  
“I’m Harry Potter.” For the fraction of a second, Rhaegar’s world fogged over and he was only aware of Rhadamanthys and Minos tensing. A breath and a blink later, it had cleared. He forced a shaky smile.  
“I’m Rhaegar, Rhaegar Black.” The blonde didn’t seem to hear the elderly woman say his fitting was finished, he only stared at Rhaegar, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Before Rhaegar could say anything, the bell above the door chimed and a tall woman walked in. She had blonde and black hair and light grey-blue eyes. Her dress was dark blue with silver accents and she had a black, fitting robe over top.  
Draco, darling, I thought you’d be finished with robes by now.” The woman, obviously Draco’s mother, chided lightly.  
“Mother!” He shouted and pointed wildly at Rhaegar. “He’s-he’s uncle Aries’ son!” The woman froze, then turned her gaze on Rhaegar, taking in the color of his hair and the shape of his face. One hand rose shakily to her mouth and her eyes were becoming suspiciously wet. She started to walk over, one hand outstretched to him, when she was stopped. Rhadamanthys stood between her and Rhaegar, staring the woman down with all the cold distain he was infamous for. Minos appeared to still be lounging, disinterested in all that was happening around him, but his eyes held a sharpness, alert and prepared even as he allowed his fellow judge to handle things for the moment. Faster than the specters thought the woman capable of, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at them.  
“Who are you and what are you doing with my nephew?” Rhadamanthys looked down at the woman’s wand and then back at her, clearly unimpressed.  
“I’m under no obligation to answer you, woman.” He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare her down. The woman snarled and launched a spell at him. Rhadamanthys merely raised a hand and caught it, his cosmos easily overpowering the magic and causing it to fizzle out. The woman lowered her wand in shock, eyes wide.  
“Please,” she began, getting control over herself. “He belongs with his family.” Rhadamanthys snorted in derision.  
“Then why is it that you allowed him to be raised by the Potter’s for the first four years of his life?” Minos walked wordlessly over to Rhaegar, running the back of his knuckles along Rhaegar’s cheek in comfort as his past was hinted at.  
“The Potter’s?” The woman whispered. Fury overtook her face and she cursed Dumbledore colorfully for several minutes. After she calmed, eyes closed and breathing deeply, she tucked her wand away and faced a mildly shocked, yet highly amused, Rhadamanthys and Minos. “Do forgive my outburst gentlemen, it was far from appropriate.” She said, a slight red color to her cheeks. “My name is Narcissa Malfoy, formally Narcissa Black.” She introduced herself with a curtsy. Rhadamanthys, Minos, and Rhaegar all dipped their heads in greeting. “I apologize for my apparent rudeness. It’s just,” she looked over Rhadamanthys’ shoulder to Rhaegar. “We were told he was dead.”  
“You never bothered to question that claim?” Rhadamanthys remained unmoved, arms crossed over his chest.  
“Not when a burnt infant’s body was presented to us alongside my brother and sister-in-law.” She looked at him sharply. “We had our suspicions, but suspicions aren’t facts. If I had even a hint of where they had taken my nephew, I would have had the Potter’s and that old man’s head mounted outside my door within an hour.” She hissed, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. He smirked in response, stance relaxing. Narcissa got the impression that she had just passed some sort of test, though she noted that the blonde man still didn’t stray far from her nephew’s side.  
“Now that that’s all settled, I suppose introductions are in order.” The white-haired man was playing with her nephew’s hair as he spoke. “Rhaegar,” she couldn’t miss how he purred the boy’s name. “Say hello to your aunt.”  
“Hello Aunt Narcissa.” He said dutifully, a small smile on his face. She smiled back.  
“Hello Rhaegar.” She took a few hesitant steps forward, warily looking at Rhadamanthys and Minos, but, when neither man made to stop her, she walked right up to him. “Let me look at you.” Her voice was thick with emotion as she cupped his face in her hands. “You’re the perfect mix of them.” Her eyes began to tear a little, her thumbs running over his cheekbones. “You need some color though. I think some time in the sun is in order.” She pinched one cheek as she spoke and Rhaegar pouted.  
“No, it’s not. I don’t know how you all stand it up here as is. It’s far too bright. It’s bad enough that Aunt Pandora drags me up here whenever we need to go shopping. If my body didn’t need this vitamin D, I’d happily stay in the underworld all the time.” He grumbled, trying to hold still as the woman who was fixing his robes seemed to come out of her trance and started pinning again. To Narcissa’s credit, she barely blinked at the mention of the underworld, merely smiled and shook her head fondly. Letting Rhaegar go, she turned to face the two judges.  
“I hope this doesn’t come across as too forward, but my husband will be arriving in a few minutes and,” she paused to take a breath. “I’d like for us to join your party for the day.” Minos smirked, one eyebrow raised, while Rhadamanthys narrowed his eyes.  
“Would you now?” The Griffin drawled. Narcissa took a step towards them, ignoring the slight shaking that being so close to two caused.  
“I wish to hear this story in its entirety, and a robe shop is hardly the place for that. I’ve already said far more than I should have while so many outsiders are present.” Her eyes flicked in the direction of the seamstresses for a moment. “If I remember right for my own school days, getting all the supplies will take some time. Lunch will inevitably be in order, and I happen to know a lovely little spot that specializes in discretion.” Minos looked over at Rhadamanthys and the two had a silent conversation. “On a more selfish note,” she continued. “I want to get to know my nephew and for him to know us.”  
“Very well.” The Wyvern ground out. She smiled, and then turned to her son.  
“Draco, darling, we’ll be joining Rhaegar and his family for the rest of our trip. I trust you’re both finished here?” Narcissa looked at the two seamstresses rather than the children, face a cool mask of superiority. Draco beamed at Rhaegar, who gave him a small smile in return.  
“All finished, Lady Malfoy.” The elder one replied. The two boys stepped down, Draco heading over to his mother while Rhaegar returned to Minos’ side.  
“Excellent. Say goodbye to your friend. Your father should be here soon, and we have a lot of places to go still.” Draco looked at Harry then turned a pleading gaze on his mother.  
“Can’t Harry come too, mother?” Narcissa looked at Harry, scanning him from head to foot.  
“Draco,” she began but Draco cut across her.  
“Please mother,” he whined. Before Narcissa could respond, a smooth voice sounded from by the door.  
“Malfoy’s do not whine, Draco.” Standing in the doorway was a man that could only be Draco’s father. They had the same ice-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, though the man’s was flowing about his shoulders. They had the same aristocratic face and the same air of superiority about them.  
“Lucius, darling, this is,”  
“Rhaegar.” Lucius finished for his wife. “A pleasure to finally meet you.” Rhaegar nodded a greeting, pressing closer into Minos’ side. He wasn’t good with strangers in general, but strange men were by far the worse of the two. “And that must make you two Griffin Minos and Wyvern Rhadamanthys.” The two judges remained silent, Minos with a dangerous smile growing on his face and Rhadamanthys narrowing his eyes. Neither of them liked how much this man knew. “No need for alarm. My information was obtained through a rather mundane source. Professor Dumbledore has been spreading it around the ministry, along with the names of precisely who is raising Rhaegar. No doubt it’s all a childish attempt to discredit Rhaegar as Lord Black.” Rhadamanthys cursed quietly.  
“Well so much for keeping a low profile.” Minos chuckled. Before the men could continue talking, Draco interrupted.  
“Mother, you didn’t answer me. Can Harry come with us?” All eyes suddenly turned to Harry, who shrunk in on himself and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the ground. Lucius walked over to stand in front of him. His lip curled slightly at the state of the boy, but his voice remained neutral.  
“I never knew that the Potter’s had another child, never mind one of schooling age.” Harry didn’t meet anyone’s eyes when he responded, fingers twisting in the hem of his oversized shirt.  
“They thought I was a squib, sir.” That seemed to clear up things for everyone but the trio from the underworld. Why in the world would someone mistake the boy for an eight-legged aquatic animal?  
“They thought you were a fish?” Rhaegar asked incredulously. The adult wizards laughed at that.  
“Not a squid, darling, a squib. An individual born from a magical line that has little to no useable magics.” Narcissa explained.  
“So, you’re here with the Potter’s?” Lucius questioned.  
“No sir.” Harry said. “I’m here with Professor Snape. He said to get my robes and meet him in the apothecary” Narcissa perked up at that.  
“Oh? I didn’t know Severus was escorting any students this year.” Narcissa commented. “In that case, it’s alright with me, but Draco,” she said before boy could get excited. “We’re not the only ones in this party now, and there’s someone else you need to ask.” Narcissa looked over at Rhaegar, Minos, and Rhadamanthys. Draco followed her gaze then walked over. He quickly glanced at all three, before posing the question to Rhaegar. The two men kind of scared him.  
“Hey Rhaegar, you’re alright with Harry coming along too, right?” Rhaegar nibbled on his lip nervously, glancing between Draco and Harry. Seeing Harry look back just as nervously, and knowing that the two judges were watching him, Rhaegar steeled his resolve and nodded. He knew that, if he showed even a hint of reluctance, Minos and Rhadamanthys would jump on it and chase the boy from their midst. Draco beamed back at Harry, who returned the smile with a broad one of his own.

Rhadamanthys was far from pleased to have so many strangers joining them, but he couldn’t begrudge Rhaegar’s right to knowing his family. His new family would be there should this old one prove false. As the group crisscrossed around the alley, the Wyvern had to admit that Rhaegar was acting much more like a child the more he interacted with the other two boys. They picked up the man called Severus Snape, a hooked nosed man with a love of black and rather greasy hair, in the apothecary. He had steered the three boys well away from the premade kits and insisted they pick their ingredients from the numerous containers scattered around the cluttered shop.  
“The ingredients in those kits are of a very low quality.” He explained when Harry asked why. “They will either cause your potion to be ineffective or will cause some very serious side-effects should even one of those ingredients be expired.” The Wyvern had to admit as he leaned against the wall, the man was a good teacher. He calmly explained what to look for in the best ingredients, as well as potions they could be used in and how to harvest them. Everything they bought was then shrunken down by Lucius, who told Rhaegar that two taps of his wand, when he eventually got it, would unshrink everything. Next was Flourish and Blotts Bookstore, which Rhadamanthys had to practically drag them out of. Minos and Rhaegar both had a love of the written word and could easily spend hours in any bookstore. Rhadamanthys had nothing against books, he rather enjoyed them, but that was no excuse to spend two hours in a bookstore. A quick stop for telescopes and dragon-hide gloves, and the group moved on to trunks. Harry and Draco both chose a light wood, oak and mahogany if the Wyvern had to guess since he wasn’t really paying attention to them, with their names across the fronts in gold and silver respectively, and the Malfoy family crest adorning the top of Draco’s. Rhaegar chose ebony wood, his name emblazoned in silver and the crest of Hades stamped on the top.  
“Wands, then we’ll see to animals.” Narcissa decided after looking between the shops, and with that, the group entered Ollivander’s Wand Shop. 

The first thing Rhaegar noted when he stepped into the wand shop was that it was dusty and had a smell to it, like old, brittle paper. The second was that there was already someone in the shop. The girl and her father both turned to look at the group when they walked in. Both father and daughter had the same white blonde hair, similar to Draco and Lucius. The girl’s eyes were a clear, sparkling blue while the father’s were hazel and dimmed slightly from hardship.  
“Xenophilius.” Lucius greeted. The man nodded back and attempted a weak smile. “And this must be young Luna.” The girl smiled serenely at the group.  
“Hello,” she said, her voice light and musical.  
“You’re the girl I was talking to in the bookstore!” Rhaegar proclaimed and Luna’s smile widened.  
“Yes. Did you find the book on magical creatures that you were searching for?” She questioned. Rhaegar nodded, walked over to her and started talking about different books, both magical and muggle, gesturing animatedly with his hands. While Rhadamanthys was happy that Rhaegar was enjoying himself, he didn’t like all these strangers surrounding them. He could only watch so many people at one time. “You can relax, Lord Rhadamanthys.” The girl’s voice cut through his thoughts and he found himself staring into a pair of unblinking blue eyes. “Do forgive my rudeness though. Sometimes, I see so much that I can’t see.” The Wyvern blinked once, twice, before the realization dawned on him. The girl was a seer. She smiled, seeming to know that he, and everyone else, had figured it out and drew Rhaegar, Draco, and Harry into conversation.  
“Lord Rhadamanthys, Lord Minos, this is Xenophilius Lovegood.” Lucius introduced. The man smiled and bowed.  
“A pleasure, my lords.” He said softly. Minos smirked and nodded his head in acknowledgement before returning to watching the children. No one believed that he wasn’t listening to everything that was said, though. Rhadamanthys stared the man down, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.  
“Your daughter knows our names?” A more genuine smile spread across the man’s face at the mention of his daughter.  
“She knows more than just your name.” The smile dropped, and a sad look overcame his face. “When Luna’s mother died, I admit a made us become something of recluses. Luna never said anything, but I knew she was a bit lonely. So, I took her to some of the social gatherings.” Xenophilius shook his head sadly. “They mocked her, teased her, bullied her, those Potter and Weasley boys. Them and all their followers.” Rhadamanthys clenched his fist. It always seemed to come back to the Potter’s. “After the fifth time of her coming home in tears, I told her to use her gift. To look as far into the future as she needed to and find something worth striving towards. To find something that would make her happy.” Xenphilius looked up and locked eyes with Rhadamanthys, a feat not many could accomplish even if the man couldn’t hold them for long. “She told me of a boy who walked in shadow, who bridged the gap between life and death. She said he would bring her under his wing, and there, she would thrive.” He leaned in closer and Rhadamanthys’ first instinct was to shove him away, but the man’s next words stilled his hand. “One day, that little boy will lead an organization that will shake the wizarding world to it’s very core.” As one all the adults turned to stare at Rhaegar. Sensing all the eyes on him, Rhaegar looked up and shuffled nervously.  
“Is something the matter?” Narcissa was the first to break out of the trance.  
“Wands,” she said with a smile. “We need to be getting a move on so let’s find your wands.”  
“Right.” Rhaegar smiled excitedly. “Hey Luna, have you gotten your wand yet?” The blonde shook her head.  
“No. It seems Mr. Ollivander is out.”  
“Not at all,” a voice said from behind the counter. “I merely didn’t wish to interrupt.” Rhaegar was sure that the man hadn’t been there when they walked in and, judging by the flare of battle cosmos from both Rhadamanthys and Minos, he wasn’t the only one who thought so. The man was old. Grey hair sat wild on top of his head and his brown robes were shabby. Strangely, his eyes, round and silver like the moon, didn’t blink at all. He looked at the adults.  
“Lucius Malfoy, 18 inches, elm and dragon heartstring. Narcissa Malfoy, 12 ¾ inches, cedar and unicorn hair. Severus Snape, 11 ¼ inches, ebony and phoenix feather. Xenophilius Lovegood, 9 ¾ inches, pine and unicorn hair. Pandora Lovegood.” Xenophilius flinched and the specters’ jaws dropped at the name. “8 inches, maple and dragon heartstring. James Potter,” Ollivander said, staring at Harry. “11 inches, mahogany and dragon heartstring. Lily Potter, 10 ¼ inches, willow and unicorn hair.” Ollivander fixed his eyes on Rhaegar. “Aries Black, 15 inches, cherry and dragon heartstring. Cinnamon Black, 9 ¼ inches, chestnut and phoenix feather.” Minos’ hand slammed down on the counter, the other wrapped securely around Rhaegar.  
“That’s enough. The children are here for their own wands, not to hear about their parents’.” Minos snarled, tucking Rhaegar into his side. Rhaegar was excited for this, and the last thing Minos wanted was for it to be ruined by some old bastard reminding him that his parents were dead. Rhaegar patted Minos’ arm, a signal that the Griffin could let him go, and smiled. He'd long gotten over the fact that his mother and father were dead. He had no memories of them and he couldn’t miss what he’d never had. He honored them for the love they clearly bore him, but it didn’t hurt. He knew that Minos doubted that sometimes, so he never begrudged the Griffin trying to shield him from the pain. Minos released him but didn’t stop glaring at Ollivander, who nodded shakily.  
“Let’s get started then.” He said, regaining his professionalism. “Step forward.” Draco moved to go first, but Rhaegar held an arm up to stop him.  
“Draco,” he said, scolding. “We have a lady in our midst.” They parted to allow Luna to step forward, even as tape measures flew towards all four, beginning to measure anything and everything until Ollivander snapped at them. 

Luna tried a dozen wands before Ollivander stepped down from one of the higher shelves.  
“Try this, my dear.” He handed her a pale wand. “12 ¾ inches, silver lime, a very rare wood, and phoenix feather.” Luna raised the wand into the air and brought it down, creating multicolored fireworks. Xenophilius and the children clapped excitedly for their daughter and friend, the other adults joining in politely. 

Draco stepped up next after shooting Rhaegar a mock haughty look and getting an eye roll in return. Draco tried slightly more than Luna before Ollivander dug one wand out from one of the bottom shelves.  
“Here we are. 10 inches, hawthorn and unicorn hair.” When Draco brought the wand down, silver and green sparks showered to the ground. Lucius and Narcissa beamed, the other children clapping, though Rhaegar did so with an exaggerated air of exasperation. 

Rhaegar gestured for Harry to step up, which the boy did with a nervous smile. The pile of wands that Harry tried was larger than Draco and Luna put together, and with each failed wand, Harry shrunk further in on himself.  
“I wonder,” Ollivander muttered, standing at the end of one of the far shelves. “Yes, why not. Unusual combination.” He walked back to the front of the shop. “11 inches, holly and phoenix feather.” He handed Harry the wand and, when Harry brought it down, gold and green sparks shot out. “Curious,” Ollivander muttered. “Very curious.” The man continued to mutter the word as he packed up Harry’s wand.  
“Sorry but, what’s curious?” Harry asked and Ollivander sighed.  
“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter.” He said, looking at Harry with his unblinking eyes. “It so happens that the phoenix, who’s tailfeather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it’s brother gave you that scar.” Ollivander pointed the lightening shaped mark on Harry’s forehead.  
“And who owned that wand?” The boy asked, voice shaking slightly.  
“We do not speak his name.” Ollivander whispered. “The wand choses the wizard. It’s not always clear why, but, I think it is clear, that we can expect great things from you. After all, he-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great.” The heavy silence that hung over the shop for a moment was broken by the two judges snorting and then chuckling at the title.  
“That’s what you lot call him?” Minos laughed, nudging Rhaegar forward. “Alright, your turn, love.” The rest of the room stared at the blasé attitude the two had before becoming interested in the wand that Rhaegar would possess. 

He surpassed Harry in the amount of tried wands, becoming more agitated as the pile grew. Finally, Ollivander disappeared into the back of the store, reappearing moments later with a case. The latch squealed as it was released, years of disuse making it stiff, and Ollivander turned the case so Rhaegar could pick up the wand for himself. He couldn’t help but stare at it first. The length of the wand was dark, almost black, but the handle was bone white. It was also carved into an image. A skull and rib cage occupied the end of the handle, right beneath where his hand would fit. A crown of thorns circled the skull’s head and gagged it, while a snake slithered through the rib cage and popped its head out of an eye socket.  
“13 inches, blackthorn and thestral tail hair.” Rhaegar swallowed, still staring at the wand. “It’s the last wand my grandfather made.” Rhaegar slowly curled his fingers around the handle and raised the wand. Black and green fireworks erupted from the end. His face split into a wide grin and he turned, jumping up into Minos’ arms. Minos chuckled and carried him over to Rhadamanthys.  
“Alright then, love. Let’s have a look see.” Rhaegar held the wand in his open palm for them to see, face tucked into the crook of Minos’ neck. Rhadamanthys raised an eyebrow at the carved portion while Minos just smirked. Luna tugged on the back of Rhaegar’s shirt and handed him a black leather wand holster. Rhaegar thanked her and, after the group had paid, they all left the store, the Lovegood’s now joining them. 

“Owls then familiars.” Narcissa announced, steering the group towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
“What’s the difference?” Rhadamanthys asked with a frown. He didn’t mind certain animals. Dogs, horses, ones that served a purpose. He saw little point to owning an animal simply for the sake of owning an animal. Before either of the Malfoy’s could answer, Snape spoke up.  
“Owls, while considered beloved pets, are still gotten primarily for the sake of sending and receiving mail. A familiar bond goes much deeper than that. A familiar will never die, of natural causes anyway, while the witch or wizard lives, nor will it ever turn on them. It was once widely believed that the familiar contained a piece of the witch or wizard’s soul.” Rhadamanthys looked at Rhaegar critically.  
“How are we to know what their familiar is?” Narcissa smiled, pushing open the door to the Owl Emporium.  
“We won’t know until they do.” The screeches and hoots of dozens of owls halted the conversation. The children wandered around the store, looking at this owl or that, while the adults stood by the counter. With owls, it was simply a matter of picking what you liked. A few moments later, Draco and Luna stepped up to the counter. Draco held a cage containing a fierce looking eagle owl while Luna’s contained a dignified great-horned owl. Harry and Rhaegar followed shortly after, both with snowy owls. 

Magical Menagerie was empty, of humans at least. The shop housed various animals, magical and not, that seemed to perk up at their entry.  
“I thought this place would be as busy as everywhere else.” Minos nodded in agreement to Rhadamanthys, leaning forward to examine a cage containing a sleeping mother cat with a litter of kittens.  
“Those of the light side refuse to accept the concept of familiars. They allow owls, cats, and toads because they’re easy to contain. During the wizarding war, many on the dark side had familiars at their sides, animals that were dangerous and impossible for Dumbledore to control.” Lucius looked pained. “It was why any individuals that served the dark and were caught, had their familiars killed.” The judges looked at the man, frowns on their faces.  
“All of you?” Minos began, and Lucius nodded.  
“My familiar was a bald eagle, Narcissa’s was a peregrine falcon. Severus had a black mamba. Bellatrix, Narcissa’s sister, had a manticore.” He huffed out a laugh. “That woman and her beast were a force to be reckoned with. Rodolphus and Rabastan had twin jaguars.” Lucius looked sadly at Rhaegar, who was standing with Luna looking at a small monkey, and said softly. “Aries had a timber wolf he called Gemini. Cinnamon had a snow leopard called Chaol.” Rhadamanthys was impressed, clearly Rhaegar’s family had some power, to deserve all these powerful animals to be at their sides. “While they can’t ban familiars as a whole, large familiars have been banned within Britain since the war.”  
“What? Why?” The Wyvern demanded.  
“They’re too difficult for the ministry to control.” Whatever Rhadamanthys was going to say in response was cut off when the store clerk came out from the back room.  
“Ah, customers! What can I do for you today?” The man was tall and thin, in his forties if one had to guess. The hair on his head was peppered with grey and his beard had gone white. His face had a weathered look to it, but his smile and eyes were friendly.  
“We’re here for familiars.” Rhaegar answered brightly, the other children nodding and looking eagerly at the man.  
“Wonderful.” The man said without even batting an eye. “Who’s first?” Draco glanced at Rhaegar and received another sharp look, which made him sigh and nod Luna forward.  
“You know that’s annoying,” he whined. Rhaegar just rolled his eyes.  
“Terribly sorry that some of us were raised to have manners.” He shot back.  
“Alright, my dear, now just close your eyes and try to find your magical core.” Luna did as he asked, a peaceful look on her face. “Once you’ve found it, you should notice a thread of magic stretching out away from you. That’s what’s going to lead you to your familiar.” Luna stood still for a moment, brow furrowed a bit in concentration, before she took a step forward. Luna weaved around cages and past tanks until she stopped in front of a cage that looked like it could hold a small dog. Luna opened her eyes and crouched down. When she stood back up, there was a tiny fox-like creature with six tails in her arms. It was white and pale gold with black on the tips of it’s overly large ears and the ends of it’s tails. Its eyes were burnished honey and staring at Luna with adoration.  
“The little lady gets a kitsune.” The shopkeeper announced. Rhaegar walked over with a smile.  
“Wow Luna, she’s beautiful, or is it a he?” He asked, reaching out to let the creature sniff his hand, before scratching it behind the ears.  
“He’s a boy.” Luna said, cuddling the fox to her chest.  
“Can we keep this going?” Draco called, arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his face. Rhaegar rolled his eyes and walked with Luna back to the others. 

It took Draco quite a bit longer than Luna to find his magical core, so much so that Rhaegar joked that the blonde didn’t have a familiar. When he did find it, the blonde only had to walk a few steps before stopping in front of a scratching post where an odd-looking cat lounged. It was gold with black spots covering its coat. It ears that were bigger than its face and a bushy end to its tail, almost like a lion’s. It’s bright blue eyes blinked lazily at Draco before it jumped down to wind around his feet.  
“A kneazle, my lord. This one is mixed with a serval.” The shopkeeper explained as Draco picked the animal up. “She’s a bit spoiled but she loves her family.” The cat meowed as if in agreement before starting to purr in Draco’s arms. Rhaegar couldn’t help but think it was perfect for an equally spoiled boy. 

Rhaegar gave a shrug when Harry looked at him, asking wordlessly if he could go next. When Harry weaved through the shop, he completely ignored the cages, moving instead to the tanks along the far wall. He walked slowly along beside them before stopping, opening his eyes, and peering into the tank. Curled up inside was a small milk snake. When it saw Harry, it uncurled and, once the shopkeeper opened the top of the tank, slid up Harry’s hand and nestled around his wrist.  
“That one’s a she, my lord. Got her in just a few days ago.” The man said, replacing the top of the tank. “Last but not least then.” The shopkeeper looked at Rhaegar, who smiled and closed his eyes. 

For a moment, Rhaegar just stared at the back of his eyelids. How was he to find his magical core? What did it even look like? He almost started, thoughts de-railed, when he saw a flash of color. It was almost like he was outside looking in at the swirling orb of purple and black. It was hypnotizing to look at and, he watched entranced as the thread became visible, the colors intertwining over each other. He followed without realizing it before stopping, a frown on his face.  
“Rhaegar? What’s wrong?” He heard Minos ask. It took him a moment to remember how to form words, so lost in the swell of his magic.  
“There’s more than one.” He eventually said.  
“What?” Rhadamanthys asked sharply.  
“I didn’t think it was important at first, but, there’s two colors, and, at the end of the aisle there, they split.” He pointed down the way he was facing.  
“Don’t stop, young man!” The shopkeeper cried. “A wizard claiming two familiars from my shop.” He exclaimed proudly.  
“Is this a good thing?” Rhadamanthys growled the question at Lucius, who was staring, wide-eyed, at Rhaegar.  
“It could be a very good thing. Multiple familiars aren’t common and often indicate a witch or wizard of great power. Of course, it depends entirely on what the familiars are.” Rhaegar wasn’t listening to them anymore. The black strand, the stronger of the two, was tugging insistently at him, a faint thump-thump in his ears. He felt his knees bump into a stand and, without opening his eyes, he reached forward and cupped his hands around something warm and hard a moment before the shopkeeper’s sound of surprise sounded. Minos and Rhadamanthys were in front of him in a heartbeat, even before Rhaegar opened his eyes and turned, instinctively holding whatever was in his hands close to his chest. It was a large egg, the surface rumpy with scales. It was black with veins of deep blue running along it.  
“I apologize for the alarm but…I’m very sorry son, but the creature in that egg is dead.” The man looked sadly down at Rhaegar, who met his eyes with a smile.  
“No, he’s not. I could feel calling to me, I could hear his heartbeat, I could see him moving.” The man’s eyes widened, and he ran a shaky hand through his beard.  
“Sweet Merlin.” Rhadamanthys grabbed the man by the front of his robes and snarled.  
“If you don’t tell us what you’re on about right now, I’ll rip that useless tongue out of your head.” The man paled and hurriedly straightened his robes once Rhadamanthys released him.  
“Yes, yes, let’s see.” The man licked his lips and focused on Rhaegar, clearly too nervous to even look at either judge. “Dragons are a very real reality. In this day and age, they exist almost entirely on reserves that protect the muggles from these fearsome creatures. Once, though, they were everywhere and this one,” he said pointing at the egg. “Dominated most of the continent. They were first discovered in Romania and a poet who thought himself clever called them the steeds of Death himself.” All three of the underworld inhabitants snorted. “It caught on and they were soon renamed Romanian Reapers. The largest one ever seen was 300 feet long. When wizards began to expand their living space, these dragons joined the others in captivity, and like many others, suffered for it. Back then the reserves were too small and, in under a century, these once noble creatures were no bigger than the size of a dog. The last eggs were kept preserved and hatched one after the other, each one of those dragons died within a week. I found this one discarded in Scotland and made a nice little memorial for them.” He pointed at the stand where Rhaegar had taken the egg from. A picture sat over the where the egg had perched. The dragon in it was dark green, its gleaming yellow eyes staring out from the picture as it roared. It had no front legs, instead its wings began at the shoulders and were used to walk. It had four sets of fins that went down it’s long neck and flared out as it roared. These fins and its wings were a lighter green. 

There were two stands beside it, hosting only fossils, of other dragons that had gone extinct. Rhaegar turned back to the shopkeeper.  
“He’s alive and he’s strong.” The shopkeeper smiled.  
“I believe you. Now,” the clapped his hands suddenly. “You said there was another.” Rhaegar blinked then closed his eyes to try and find the other thread again. It appeared almost instantly and, when Rhaegar opened his eyes again, he was standing in front of a tank with a pure white ball python staring at him from the other side of the glass. The shopkeeper handed him a pouch to carry the egg in before opening the tank. When the group walked out of the store, Rhaegar had the pouch and the snake around his neck. He intertwined his fingers with Minos’ and looked up at Rhadamanthys with a grin.  
“Soon we’re going to have a real live dragon.” Rhadamanthys said nothing, but smiled back.

 

The Razor’s Edge was the name of the café that Narcissa led them it. It was in the heart of an alley that branched off Diagon; Knockturn Alley, if Rhadamanthys remembered the sign right. True to her word, it was out of the way and no one even looked up as they entered. They were shown to a private luncheon room, a room that contained two very familiar figures.  
“Papa Hypnos! Papa Thanatos!” Rhaegar cried, launching himself at the two and landed in Thanatos’ lap. The god of Death gave a tired grunt and then an equally tired smile. Noticing this, Rhaegar frowned and adopted a scolding look that was eerily similar to Hypnos’. “You should be resting at home, papa.” Thanatos leaned back in his chair, his smile growing, even as he mockingly frowned at Hypnos.  
“Look what you’ve done. You’ve turned him into a mother hen.” Hypnos didn’t deem to answer his twin, choosing instead to shoot him a smirk before taking a sip of the tea sitting before him. Thanatos turned back to Rhaegar with a huff. “I would be at home, but Hades has a headache and has sealed himself away in our rooms.” Rhaegar winced in sympathy. Hades’ headaches were never easy. When one struck, he would forbid anyone from disturbing him and lay in bed until it passed. Any light or sound couldn’t be tolerated. Something as simple as a slightly too loud breath or the rustle of clothing would cause a sharp spike in the pain.  
“Lord Hypnos, Lord Thanatos.” Minos and Rhadamanthys chorused, bending to one knee. The two gods nodded in greeting to the judges. Minos then took a seat beside Hypnos, Rhadamanthys taking the one beside Thanatos. The two gods had left a spot between them that was obviously for Rhaegar. The wizards distributed themselves among the other chairs.  
“How’d you know we’d be here?” Rhaegar directed the comment at Hypnos since Thanatos had shut his eyes, head leaning back against the wall.  
“Oh, I merely planted the suggestion in Madame Malfoy’s head.” Hypnos replied, smiling sweetly. “It stood to reason that Hades would require some peace and quiet after the fiasco of the past few days, so it seemed like a fine idea for us to meet you for lunch. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting this large of a crowd.” Hypnos directed the final comment at Rhadamanthys with a raised brow, and the Wyvern replied with a look that said he had long given up trying to understand how it happened. Silence fell as the waiter entered the room, menus tucked under one arm. He bowed in greeting and handed out the menus.  
“Can I get you something to drink to start with?” He asked, quill hovering in the air behind him with a piece of parchment. Hypnos called for another pot of tea for him and Thanatos, while Minos and Rhadamanthys called for wine and whiskey respectively. The elder Malfoy’s ordered wine as well, and Severus and Xenophilius requested tea. At Lucius’ suggestion, Rhaegar ordered pumpkin juice along with Draco and Luna which Harry quickly copied. Once the waiter left, Rhaegar beamed, practically bouncing with excitement. Hypnos smiled, and Thanatos cracked an eye open in question.  
“Alright, what is it that you want to tell us?” Rhaegar, far from being put out, smiled wider and pulled out his wand. He launched into the story of how it was found to be his, then about how he discovered his familiars. The two gods kept him occupied as Rhadamanthys explained a, very simplistic, version of Rhaegar’s past. 

It was in the middle of the meal that the houses of Hogwarts were brought up. Draco and Severus had been discussing something that Rhaegar wasn’t really paying attention to when, in a lull in conversation of the rest of the room’s occupants’, one sentence was heard loud and clear.  
“Don’t joke, Uncle Sev. I’ll be in Slytherin and no stupid hat is going to tell me otherwise.” Rhaegar looked up from the plate of pasta in front of him and stared, perplexed, at Draco.  
“What, in all nine hells, is a Slytherin and why would a hat tell you anything?” The other conversations that had started up again ceased at Rhaegar’s question. Harry, just as lost as Rhaegar in this new world, listened carefully for the answer while trying to appear to have his focus solely on the food in front of him.  
“You mean to tell me,” Severus started, amusement coloring his words. “That you lot have been wandering around Diagon all day together, and not once has the topic of houses come up?” Draco didn’t answer, chewing the inside of his cheek and refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.  
“Slytherin is one of the four Hogwarts houses, Rhaegar.” Luna chimed. “There are four in total, each named after a founding member of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. On the first night at Hogwarts, all the new students will be sorted into one of these houses by the sorting hat.”  
“A hat?” Rhaegar questioned, his family seeming to share his incredulity.  
“It’s supposedly the hat of Godric Gryffindor.” She said with a hint of laughter. “The founders supposedly put some of their magic into the hat so that it could chose where the students would go after they passed.” Thanatos gave a snort at the wording. Why couldn’t mortals just say that the person died? “The hat uses a form of magic to peek into your mind and find your dominant traits. These traits determine your house. Brave and daring for Gryffindor, kind and loyal for Hufflepuff, studious and smart for Ravenclaw, and ambitious and cunning for Slytherin.”  
“There’s obviously a ton more traits,” Draco cut in. “But those are the basic ones. It also has a habit of running in families. Every single Malfoy and Black have been Slytherins, so there’s a high likelihood of me being Slytherin.” Rhaegar mulled it over. It kind of made sense, in the weird ‘no sense involved’ way that the wizarding world seemed to operate.  
“So…I’ll be a Slytherin?” He questioned. He was a Black and Draco claimed that all Blacks had been Slytherins.  
“Not necessarily.” Narcissa said, taking a sip from her wine. “Your mother was a member of the Nott family, which was split fairly evenly between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Cinnamon herself was a Ravenclaw along side Pandora, as I recall.” Hypnos blinked, brow furrowing, and Thanatos frowned.  
“Luna’s mother’s name.” Rhaegar whispered to them and both gods relaxed.  
“That’s right.” Luna said, smiling. “Both mummy and daddy were Ravenclaws.”  
“Awesome, that means me and Luna could be in Ravenclaw together.” Rhaegar beamed.  
“What about me?” Harry asked with a smile. The elder wizards fell silent and looked sadly at Harry. The smile slowly slid from Harry’s face.  
“Well, you see Harry,” Narcissa began gently. “Your mother was a muggleborn, a magical person from a non-magical family, so there’s no family history to trace there, but she was a Gryffindor. Your father,” she paused to take a deep breath. “Your father, and all of his family, was a Gryffindor.” Harry was silent for a long moment, face blank, before a determined glint appeared in his eyes.  
“Then, no matter what, I won’t be.” 

 

The children were still debating the merits of each house when the group emerged from Knockturn Alley to find Diagon Alley busier than ever with the last-minute shoppers. Rhaegar chose to ignore it all, he had all his school shopping done and would be heading home soon. A good thing too, being surrounded by so many people was draining. He wondered if he could convince Rhadamanthys to let him go right to sleep when they got home instead of heading to lessons. He could feel the drowsiness tugging at him, making his thoughts and responses slower. He turned his head to try and find the Wyvern when someone walked right into him. Both Rhaegar and the other boy fell onto the cobblestone street, causing groups of people to turn and stare.  
“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” The boy yelled, standing and dusting himself off. He was tall and lanky, with red hair and a splattering of freckles across his dirty face.  
“You’re the one who ran into me.” Rhaegar shot back, dusting the dirt from his clothes as he stood. Instantly, Rhadamanthys and Minos were beside him. Hypnos gently grasped his chin and tilted Rhaegar’s head towards himself and Thanatos.  
“Did this street urchin harm you, dearest?” Rhaegar smiled reassuringly even as the red-head shouted at being called a street urchin.  
“A few scratches from the ground. Nothing to concern yourself with, papa.” Rhaegar reached up to pat the snake around his neck, magic flaring out to ensure that the creature hadn’t suffered any injuries in the fall, before checking the egg as well. “We’re all ok.”  
“But it touched you, Rhaegar!” Draco cried. “What if you catch some sort of disease?” The red-head’s face began to turn red as well. Before the boy could start yelling at Draco, Thanatos cut in smoothly.  
“As if I would ever let my son be claimed by something so pathetic. All the same, I think a bath will be in order.” Rhaegar took one look at the truly filthy robes the boy wore and nodded in agreement. Minos gestured for Lucius to step up behind him, which the blonde did.  
“Who is this boy?” Minos questioned. If he was here, then clearly, he was school shopping, meaning the boy would be in Rhaegar’s year. He knew the Rhadamanthys, Hypnos, and Thanatos were listening as well.  
“The youngest Weasley boy.” Lucius replied. “Ronald, I think, but with six, one does tend to lose track. Dirt-poor and complete disgraces. They’re also fanatic Dumbledore supporters.” He said lowly, trusting that the judge could hear him.  
“Ron! Hey Ron!” Rhaegar tensed at the voice, turning just in time to see Charlie Potter run out of Madame Malkins. “There you are! Your mum’s-” Charlie stopped when he caught sight of the group in front of his friend.  
“You!” He yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the group. “I’ve prepared long and hard for this day.” He glared, an ugly snarl pulling at his face. “I’m gonna kill you!” Charlie shouted something, a spell Rhaegar supposed, and everyone stood in silence as nothing happened. After a moment, Minos started to laugh, accompanied by the soft chuckles of Hypnos and Thanatos. Even Rhadamanthys gave a huff of amusement. “Shut up!” Charlie screamed. “I’m the saviour of the light and I’ll defeat every evil being out there.” He raised his wand again, clearly aiming to try another spell, when Rhadamanthys turned to face him.  
“Put that away, boy. Before I snap it in two and shove the pieces down your throat. It would at least stop the nonsense from pouring out of your mouth.” Rhadamanthys said, bored now that the supposed threat was revealed as just a pair of baby rats. Rhaegar giggled.  
“I don’t think so Rhadamanthys. Having something in his mouth never stopped the idiocy in the past.” Rhadamanthys shot Rhaegar an amused look.  
“Shut up, whore!” Rhaegar froze and then slowly turned to face Charlie.  
“What did you just call me?” He asked, eerily calm, and stopping the rage that the others were poised to unleash.  
“A whore.” He repeated with a sneer. “And it’s true. Incubi will sleep with anything and everything. My dad says so. And you know what else he says?” Charlie’s sneer widened. “He says that, one day, you’re gonna belong to me. Once I kill your guard dog over there,” he gestured at Minos. “You’ll belong to me and me alone. Maybe I’ll share you with my friends.” A blast of icy-cold magic barreled into Charlie, knocking him back onto his backside, and whipped down the alley. Minos thought, at first, that it had come from Narcissa or Lucius, but, when he looked at Rhaegar, hair fluttering with power and a strange glow to his skin, he raised a hand to stop Rhadamanthys from interfering. This was Rhaegar’s vengeance to dish out.  
“Now you listen here, you trumped up little shit.” In the back of his mind, Rhaegar knew that his language had just earned him a trip of Rhadamanthys’ knee, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I would rather leap into the darkest pits of Tartarus than allow myself to be defiled by the likes of you.” Rhaegar stalked forward as he spoke until he was close enough to kick Charlie onto his back and plant a foot on his throat. “Understand this, you little rat. I will never belong to you. Are we clear?” He asked, staring down into Charlie’s terrified eyes as the boy gasped for air. “I said, are we clear?” Charlie nodded frantically and Rhaegar waited a moment more before stepping away from him. Rhaegar shot a glare at Ron as he walked past, daring the red-head to try anything. He followed Hypnos and Thanatos as they walked away, wide smirks on both their faces. A few shops down, Rhadamanthys clapped a hand on Rhaegar’s shoulder, proud that Rhaegar was finally starting to stand up for himself.  
“You know you’re in trouble for that language.” The Wyvern said. Rhaegar’s shoulders slumped, he’d been so hoping that Rhadamanthys had forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I did a shit job of describing the dragon, imagine Drogon from Game of Thrones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatchings, trains, and sortings. The group arrives at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about how late this is. Life just decided to roundhouse kick me in the face and this kinda fell on the back burner. Hopefully everything will be back to normal now and I did make this chapter a little longer...this is 20-odd pages in Word, and I tried to space it out more so that it would be easier to read. There is a part where it cuts off rather abruptly, this is because I forgot I rated this as Teen and ended up writing some smut between the some of the adult characters. Which brings me to the next point. Between the first and second year of Hogwarts, I'm going to be starting a story that will contain any Explicit rated parts from the years where the main characters are still children plus any one-shots about Rhaegar's early life with the specters. So if there is anything that you desperately want as a one-shot, leave it in the comments, and I will now stop rambling and let you read the bloody story.

For the rest of the summer, the children’s owls were a regular sight in the underworld. Harry’s Hedwig was the one who visited the least, but with Harry explaining the situation with his relatives, Rhaegar didn’t hold it against him, merely fed and watered the owl when it visited. He learned through one of the few letters that Harry had called his milk snake Emily. Luna’s owl, Nesryn, was in competition with Draco’s Sarcan for who visited him the most. The two owls were often seen seeming to race each other to the dining hall. Luna had called her kitsune Gabriel and Draco’s kneazle had, only very recently, been dubbed Cleopatra. Rhaegar thought it was a bit pretentious but he supposed it was better than her previous names of brat, useless fluffball, and lazy beast. Rhaegar’s owl had been given the name Rowan and the snake, which so rarely left its place around his neck, was now Virus. The egg had yet to hatch, so Rhaegar had refrained from giving the creature inside any names.

 

Hypnos smiled from his place in the doorway. It was just past midnight when the god of Sleep returned from the world above where he had been investigating the castle his cherished son would be departing for in just a few short days. More specifically, he’d been investigating the wards surrounding the structure. To his delight, they had admitted his entry without a fuss and, more importantly, without alerting that manipulative old coot to his presence. He refrained from entering the castle itself, lest he be detected. While he had no fear of the man called Dumbledore, Hypnos never liked showing all the cards in his hand. Let the old man think that Thanatos and Hades were the ones to watch out for, it would only hurt him later. 

When he returned, walking down the hall to his room, he noticed that the candles were still lit in Rhaegar’s room. He knocked and, upon receiving no answer, opened the door and took a step inside. A soft smile spread across his face as he saw Rhaegar, curled up and sound asleep with a book loosely gripped in one hand. He walked over, carefully taking the book from Rhaegar’s hand, marking the page, and placed it on the bedside table. Rhaegar murmured something in his sleep, curling further onto his side. Virus, who had been sleeping on Rhaegar’s stomach, poked his head up to see who had disturbed his master’s sleep. Upon seeing Hypnos, the snake slithered down to curl around the egg that was tucked against Rhaegar’s abdomen. Hypnos smiled, crouching down and tucking some of Rhaegar’s hair behind the boy’s pointed ear. He absentmindedly kept petting Rhaegar’s hair, watching his peaceful face. 

“Hypnos.” He looked up at Hades and Thanatos, who were both standing in the doorway, Thanatos’ arm wrapped around Hades’ hips. “Did he have a nightmare?” Hades asked, walking over to where Hypnos crouched, Thanatos following. Hypnos shook his head.

“No, just fell asleep reading.” He said quietly. Hades smiled down at Rhaegar, then placed a hand on Hypnos’ shoulder. 

“Come to bed, love.” Hypnos looked up and accepted the kiss that Hades bent down to give him. “I’m feeling a bit restless.” Hades said, voice a bit huskier, then nipped at Hypnos’ lip. Hypnos shared a look with Thanatos then gave Hades a wicked grin, rising with fluid grace and forcing Hades back against Thanatos.

“Oh darling,” Hypnos cooed, smiling sweetly with one hand cupping Hades’ face and the other grasping a fistful of Hades’ hair. “I think you’re going to regret saying that.” Hypnos’ smile turned wicked and he lunged forward to capture Hades’ lips with his own, muffling Hades’ moan from Thanatos’, whose hands had wandered beneath Hades’ night shirt to pinch and twist his nipples, ministrations. Hypnos broke the kiss with a gasp, echoed by Thanatos’ growl, when Hades gripped both of them through their trousers. A snuffling noise from Rhaegar made the trio freeze, remembering where they were. Thanatos cursed quietly. 

“Put out the candles, brother. We’ll continue this back in our room.” Thanatos said, voice thick with desire. Hypnos quickly obeyed, his own desire pulsing through him, until the only light came from the fireplace, then tucked the comforter up around Rhaegar’s shoulders. He then walked briskly out of the room to where Hades was leaning back against Thanatos, the god of Death’s hands still wandering beneath Hades’ clothes, toying with Hades’ nipples. Hades was biting his lower lip, trying to keep the moans quiet. Hypnos closed the door just in time for it to muffle Hades’ cry of pleasure as Hypnos attacked his neck and Thanatos slipped a hand down the front of Hades’ pants. 

 

It was sometime in the early morning when the CRACK woke Rhaegar. He sat up with a start, Virus hissing in aggravation at the sudden movement, and looked around the room. He was about to dismiss it as the crackling of the fire when a second CRACK made him jump. He quickly leaned over and lit the candle on his bedside table with a shaking hand and then scanned the room, knees pulled up to his chest, looking for the intruder. Just as he was about to call for his papas, Virus hissed to get his attention. The snake was curled up beside the dragon egg, which gave a little twitch every so often. Realizing what was happening, Rhaegar curled his comforter around all three of them like a nest. 

“Come on,” he coached. “You can do it.” Slowly, the cracks spread along the egg and a small snout pushed its way out. “That’s it.” A smile spread across Rhaegar’s face as a wing talon chipped away at the small hole until the small creature was able to slide out. It gave a weak cry as Rhaegar sweep the shell pieces off the bed. “It’s ok,” he said, carefully gathering the baby dragon up to his chest with Virus, soothing its cries of alarm, before bundling them all up in the comforter. “Theresa!” He called once he was settled. The spirit appeared with her head bowed and curtsied to Rhaegar, who paid her little mind. “I want a bottle of warm milk brought to me immediately.” The soul curtsied again, unable to make a sound unless given express permission. He didn’t look up to make sure that the soul understood his order. The souls that spent their eternity as servants lived in fear of displeasing him more than anyone. None of his papas were afraid to dish out ruthless punishments when it came to those that upset him. 

While he waited for the milk, Rhaegar took the opportunity to observe his new familiar. He was a skinny thing, almost all neck, wing, and tail. His scales were black as obsidian with a slightly lighter underside, and the leathery wings and fins were a stunning royal blue. It watched Rhaegar with gleaming yellow eyes, the pupil slit like a cat’s. Without looking, Rhaegar took the milk from the returned servant and then waved her away. 

“You’re my familiar now.” He said to the dragon, angling the bottle so that the creature could latch on to the nipple. It gave a chirping noise which Rhaegar took as affirmation before it latched onto the nipple, small teeth like tiny daggers. “What to call you.” He mused while the dragon drank. Much like Virus, he could feel the dragon’s presence along his magic. He just knew that it was a boy, so he sat and contemplated. “I think,” he said after the dragon finished its meal. “I think I’m going to call you Balerion.” The beast perked up. “You like that?” The dragon made another chirp and Rhaegar felt a brush of happiness along the magic tether between them. “Ok, Balerion it is.” Rhaegar yawned and slowly turned on his side, tucking the comforter around them tighter. “G’night.” He muttered to Virus and Balerion, both of whom were curled against his stomach. 

Rhaegar yawned widely as he walked into the dinning room, one loosely clenched fist reaching up to try and rub the sleep out of his eyes. He made his way around the table, not towards his seat, but towards Hypnos, whose lap he promptly curled up in and closed his eyes. A light chuckle sounded from above his head and he sleepily gazed up at the golden-haired god. 

“A late night of reading doesn’t seem to agree with you, darling.” Rhaegar nodded in response, nuzzling into Hypnos’ chest. 

“A VERY early morning wake up call did not help.” He mumbled. Hypnos made a questioning noise, one brow raised and something dark glittering in his eyes. If someone had dared to wake his child in the wee hours of the morning, Hypnos would be far from happy. Rhaegar gestured over his shoulder and something moved beneath the mane of unbound hair. Hypnos assumed it was Virus but, upon seeing the snake curled around Rhaegar’s neck, he tensed. Hypnos blinked when a wing appeared just over Rhaegar’s shoulder, the claw digging into the boy’s shirt for leverage when the small dragon climbed to perch on Rhaegar’s shoulder. The table had fallen silent, each occupant staring at the small creature as he puffed out his chest and let out a triumphant cry. “Shush Balerion.” Rhaegar said, setting the dragon down on the table where a plate of cooked sausages lay in easy reach before burrowing his face back into Hypnos’ chest, intent on going back to sleep. Rhaegar’s voice snapped everyone out of their surprised stupor. Rhadamanthys reached over the table, grabbed Balerion, and held him up so that the Wyvern could get a better look at him. Even though he was dwarfed in Rhadamanthys’ hand, Balerion gave an enraged scream at being pulled away from the sausage he had been happily munching on. He fought to escape, talons ripping through the flesh of Rhadamanthys’ hand until the Wyvern shook him soundly. 

“Enough. You’ll be returned to your food after I’ve inspected you.” Balerion cocked his head to one side, then stilled. Rhadamanthys made quick work of prodding, stretching, and analysing Balerion before deeming him fit. The dragon seemed to huff at the idea of him being less than perfect before warming up when Rhadamanthys placed a scrap of bacon before him. Hypnos smiled, leaning back further in his chair, arms draped around Rhaegar, and watched the rest of those present curiously observe the newest arrival.

 

The morning of September 11, 1991 dawned bright and early in the mortal world, the sun shining brilliantly for the many students that would be boarding the Hogwarts Express at 11:00 am. Down in the Underworld, where even the brightest of the sun’s rays couldn’t pierce the darkness, Rhaegar slept soundly on Hades’ chest. Hypnos and Thanatos slept on either side of the duo, each with an arm draped over Hades and Rhaegar. Balerion and Virus slept on the small of Rhaegar’s back and Rowan had claimed a temporary perch on the bed post. Rhaegar had purposefully asked Rhadamanthys for an additional combat lesson the day before, praying that he would be too exhausted for his mind to wander and worry over every possible thing. The Wyvern had agreed but, despite the sound thrashing Rhaegar had received at the hands of the judge, Rhaegar had still tossed and turned for well over an hour. It was almost midnight when he gave up, gathered his familiars, and padded down the hall. Thanatos opened the door with a small smile as soon as he hesitantly knocked.

Now there was another knock at the door, firm and insistent, and Thanatos cracked an eye open. There was some truth to the saying that Death never took a holiday. He also didn’t sleep much. Far too comfortable, and not wanting to risk waking his sleeping family, Thanatos used a small burst of power to unlock the door. He wasn’t all that surprised when Rhadamanthys walked in. He merely gave the judge a shallow nod of acknowledgement, wordlessly telling him to keep his voice down. Rhadamanthys couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him, pleased beyond words to see his lord so content. 

“I apologize for the interruption,” the Wyvern began lowly. “But it’s 9:30 already. With the train leaving at 11:00, I thought we’d want to be leaving by no later than 10:30.” Thanatos nodded in agreement, and had to bite the inside of his lip as a shock of pleasure went through him. He noticed, with no small amount of horror, firstly, that Hypnos had one arm outstretched over Hades’ head and his hand fisted in Thanatos’ hair, and secondly, that his twin was far from asleep. With his back to the door, and to the judge in the doorway, only Thanatos could see the wicked smirk adorning the god of Sleep’s features. Realizing that Rhadamanthys was waiting for an answer, Thanatos cleared his throat and prayed his voice didn’t betray what was going on. 

“Yes, of course. Thank you Rhadamanthys. We’ll all be down to breakfast shortly.” The judge nodded and left, and Thanatos let loose a sigh of relief before glaring at Hypnos. Another tug on the raven locks turned the glare into a more pleading expression, wide black eyes darting between a still sleeping Rhaegar and the open door before settling on Hypnos again. The blonde’s expression softened, and he loosened his grip ever so slightly before gently shaking Rhaegar. 

“Rhaegar, darling, it’s time to wake up. Today’s the day you head for school.” Rhaegar muttered something sleepily, before opening his eyes and turning to smile at Hypnos. 

“You’re up early papa.” He said after a yawn. The hand that Hypnos had draped across Rhaegar all night came up to bush the bangs out of his son’s face, carefully avoiding the far too sensitive ears. 

“Me and Thanatos need to have a talk, so I needed to be up before he could take off and avoid the issue.” Hypnos shot a look at his twin, and Thanatos couldn’t help the rough swallow at all the dark promises in those eyes, his mouth suddenly very dry. Rhaegar, completely oblivious to the exchange, turned his head to look at Thanatos. 

“What’d you do?” He asked with a smile. Thanatos took a moment to make sure his voice was steady and to plaster his trademark smirk in place before replying. 

“You know, I have no idea.” Rhaegar sat up and gathered Balerion and Virus up into his arms, before carefully crawling over Hypnos and sliding off the bed. Rowan, seeming to sense that it was time to go, woke, ruffled his feathers, and flew out the door in search of something to eat. 

“It must have been pretty bad to make papa wake up first. Papa sacrificing sleep is never a good sign.” Rhaegar said, stretching his arms to the ceiling now that Balerion and Virus were on his shoulder and around his neck respectively. 

“Nah, I think he’s being pissy just for the sake of it.” Thanatos was beyond thankful that Rhaegar was already heading for the door when a sharp tug was delivered to his hair, causing his eyes to flutter closed and him to bite down on his tongue to stop a moan from escaping. When he cracked his eyes open again, Hypnos was wearing the same cruel smirk that adorned his face when he was planning an enemy’s slow torture, and something in Thanatos’ loins quivered at the sight of it.   
‘You’re going to regret saying that.’ The gold eyes promised, and Thanatos berated himself internally as he damn near whimpered. 

“Whatever you say papa.” Rhaegar called as he left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, Hypnos sent a surge of power to lock it, then rolled to loom over Thanatos.

King’s Cross Station was bustling when the family of four arrived, Minos and Rhadamanthys again serving as guards. They easily located the barrier for Platform 9 ¾ by following a redheaded woman who was shouting about muggles to her, obviously, large brood of children. Rhaegar watched, the group a healthy distance away, as each child merely took a run at the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, and simply vanished. It seemed simple enough. Still he played with the edges of the flannel shirt he was wearing. 

He’d dressed casually for the day, more for comfort than anything as he’d be sitting on a train for at least ten hours. His black boots were faded, still carrying hints of mud from the banks of the Styx, the ends of his faded black jeans tucked haphazardly into them. The jeans were well worn, frayed around the edges with holes in both knees and one of the back pockets, and the ends by his heels were shredded. His t-shirt, stolen from Thanatos, was black and threadbare, the silkscreen of the stereotypical shrouded Grim Reaper was cracked and slightly faded. The flannel was he favorite though. Checkered black and blue, it was soft and warm. The bottom hem was horribly frayed, the cuffs on their way to matching, and there were holes in both elbows. Minos had given it to him to wear to bed all those years ago, though, so Rhaegar refused to part with it. Every so often, he would force the Griffin to wear it again so his scent, dark chocolate and wine, Minos’ preferred cocktail at the end of the day, with just a hint of blood, would continue to cling to it. Rhaegar thought he could easily get drunk of the heady scent. 

Rhadamanthys tugged lightly on the prince’s loose braid and Rhaegar turned his head to look at the Wyvern, shaking off the clench in his lower abdomen at the act as merely nerves. 

“I’ll be going through first, then Lords Hypnos and Thanatos, followed by you and Lord Hades with Minos bringing up the rear.” Rhaegar nodded in understanding. He was about to take a step towards the barrier when someone called over the crowd. 

“Rhaegar!” He turned to see Harry hurrying towards him, the cage containing Hedwig clenched in one hand and his wand in the other. 

“Hi Harry.” He said with a smile as the other joined them, slightly breathless and still in clothes that were way too big for him. 

“You know where the platform is?” Harry asked, trying hard to ignore the intimidating group of adults even as they narrowed their eyes at the disrespect. 

“Yeah, we were just about to head through the barrier.” Rhaegar said a little more tensely, not failing to notice that Harry had yet to acknowledge either the gods or the judges in their midst and Rhaegar doubted it was appreciated. 

“Oh, that’s great. Can I join you?” Rhaegar was about to answer that it wasn’t to him that Harry should be posing the question when the sound of a woman saying Harry’s name made them turn. A very familiar sounding woman. Rhaegar grimaced at the sight of the Potter’s, standing in a little cluster with the redheaded witch and her youngest children, staring at Harry with something akin to disbelief. Lily placed a hand on James’ arm, clearly telling him that she would handle this, and then walked over to Harry. She gave a wary glance towards Rhaegar and his family but, as she made no move to engage them, they let her approach Harry without issue. She squatted down so that she could be more or less eye-level with him, rested her hands gently on his shoulders and smiled sadly. 

“Harry, darling, I know that you wish you could go with Charlie, but I’m afraid that you have to go back to your Aunt and Uncle’s house. A squib can’t go to Hogwarts.” Lily’s tone was overly sweet and dripping with fake sympathy. Rhaegar wondered if the woman was being purposefully obtuse. One could hardly fail to notice the owl and wand clenched in Harry’s hands so clearly the boy had received a letter and was, therefore, a wizard. 

“I-I got my letter, mum. I’m not a squib after all.” Harry said quietly, looking at Lily with such hope despite all previous claims of severing ties. Rhaegar wanted to gag. Lily stared at Harry for a moment, slack-jawed, before mouthing the words. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she plastered on a large, stiff smile. 

“Oh Harry, that’s wonderful.” She said, cupping his face before turning to James. “Hear that, dear? Harry got his Hogwarts letter.” James smiled as well, though there was something impersonal about it. Like the smile one might give to a stranger when wishing them a nice day. “Oh darling, that means we can be a family again.” Rhaegar couldn’t stop his derisive snort at that. Being a family was not something that should be conditional. Harry shot him a small glare for the noise. “There’s just one teensy tiny thing we need to do first.” Lily continued, oblivious or just choosing to ignore the exchange. “You need to sever ties with that hell spawn.” Rhaegar said nothing, merely smiled sweetly when Lily glared at him. Harry, however, looked shell shocked. 

“B-but mum, why can’t I be friends with Rhaegar?” He cried. Lily stared at Harry, the look of distaste quickly covered up with another wide smile. 

“Now Harry-” Lily began.

“Why did you give me away?” Harry cut in, looking at her with a sort of desperate longing mixed with anger.

“It wasn’t like that, Harry.” Lily crouched down in front of him again. “We gave you to Vernon and Petunia to protect you.” She said shooting another glare at Rhaegar. “And so that you wouldn’t feel resentment towards Charlie when his magic came more easily.” Harry looked between Charlie, James, and Lily.

“But now I resent you for other reasons.” Lily said nothing for a moment, smile faltering, before she put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and made to lead him over to Charlie and James. 

“Let’s not be dramatic, Harry.” Lily said indulgently. 

“They starved me, mum.” Harry said, planting his feet and staring up at her, lower lip wobbling slightly and eyes overly bright. “Starved me and hit me and made me sleep in a cupboard.” He said a little louder, voice cracking as he stared at Lily and willed her to be the mother he had dreamed of. Lily’s face, however, was stone, her eyes hard and mouth a stern line. 

“Harry.” She said sharply. “This is not the place to talk about this.” Harry stared at her for a moment, a look of devastation on his face which slowly morphed into a sad kind of resignation. In that moment, he knew. Knew that they would never be a family, not really. He was something broken and tainted. Something that didn’t belong in their perfect, Gryffindor world. 

Harry looked from Lily to Rhaegar and envy, hot and bitter, coiled in his stomach. Rhaegar had a small smile on his face, looking half asleep as he leaned into Hypnos, the god continually brushing Rhaegar’s bangs back before letting them fall back into place a moment later. Thanatos had one hand on his twin’s shoulder with his chin resting on top of it. He was saying something to Hypnos, but the other hand was on Rhaegar’s shoulder, thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles along the back of his neck. Hades was on Hypnos’ other side, listening to whatever was being said. While his arms remained crossed, the god of the Underworld would occasionally look down at Rhaegar and smile. Pride, Harry noted. There was pride in that look. Hades was proud to call Rhaegar his son. Minos and Rhadamanthys stood slightly behind Hades, a solid wall between the royal family and everyone else. Rhadamanthys scanned the crowd lazily, a tiger observing a flock of bleating sheep, confident in the knowledge that they posed no threat to him. Every so often, though, that gaze would fall on Rhaegar and the intense aura would soften, a small smile tugging at his lips. Minos’ gaze rarely left Rhaegar. There was something so intimate about it that Harry felt like an intruder. When he caught the sentence that a handful of specters had purposefully disobeyed orders and latched onto the Malfoy family to get onto the platform, just to say goodbye to Rhaegar, Harry wanted to scream. Maybe it was wrong, but, for a moment, Harry wanted to switch places with Rhaegar, wanted what Rhaegar had.

When Harry felt Lily try to steer him towards James and Charlie again, he slipped away from her. He could feel her staring at him, could feel all of them staring at him. James and Charlie, Rhaegar and his family, that redheaded woman and her children. He kept his gaze on his ratty trainers. 

“I’m gonna stay with Rhaegar, mu-…Mrs. Potter.” Harry said softly but couldn’t help glaring at the three of them. “I wouldn’t want to ruin your perfect family image.” He sneered coldly. He turned his back on them, even as his heart clenched painfully. 

“If you choose him, boy,” James said, voice emotionless. “Don’t you ever come back to us. Ever.” Harry kept his back to them, partially so that they wouldn’t see the tears welling up in his eyes. Slowly and deliberately, Harry walked over to Rhaegar, who was watching him quietly. 

“How do you get onto the platform?” Harry asked him, voice slightly choked with the tears he was fighting. Rhaegar gave him a sympathetic look and Harry felt anger surge in him. He didn’t need the pity of this pampered brat that called himself a prince. 

“Walk straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. We’ll be right behind you.” Rhaegar reached out to put a hand on Harry’s shoulder when the other boy slapped it away. Holding tightly to his wand and Hedwig’s cage, Harry marched away. 

Rhaegar didn’t see Harry pass through the barrier. He had turned to look at Rhadamanthys as soon as Harry walked away, still a little stunned at the anger on his face. 

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked the Wyvern, face drawn in worry. Rhadamanthys wanted nothing more than to bury his fist in that little brat’s face for putting that expression on his prince’s face. 

“No.” Rhadamanthys replied, voice rough with supressed anger. “His emotions are controlling him right now.” Rhaegar nodded, looking a little put out, and followed along as their group moved towards the platform. The redheaded woman attempted to tell them off for cutting in front of her and her children, but one look from Rhadamanthys shut her down. The judge was in no mood to play nice now. The platform was packed with wizards and witches, all calling over each other. The sounds echoed off the walls until it formed a loud, jumbled, headache inducing sound. Rhaegar easily spotted the Malfoy family, Harry standing with Draco, and made to walk over to them when he spotted another group. 

“Fyodor!” He cried, smiling widely and sprinting towards the Mandrake despite Rhadamanthys’ growl of displeasure. Fyodor laughed as Rhaegar launched himself into his arms. The Mandrake was, in many ways, like Rhaegar’s over-protective big brother and, if the prince couldn’t be found, it was a sure bet that he’d holed himself up in Fyodor’s torture chamber. 

“Alright, don’t hog him all to yourself, you sadistic arse.” Kagaho remarked, plucking Rhaegar from Fyodor’s grasp. Rhaegar laughed as Fyodor glared at the other then reached around to hug his other over-protective big brother. 

“As if you’re any better, you brute.” Rune quipped back, taking Rhaegar, who eagerly wrapped his arms around his and Byaku’s necks. If Fyodor and Kagaho were his brothers then Rune and Byaku were, alongside Rhadamanthys and Valentine, another set of parents. Speaking of the Harpy, Rhaegar turned in time to see Valentine place a quick kiss on Rhadamanthys’ lips, before smiling apologetically. 

“We beg your forgiveness, my lords, but it was hard to stay away.” Valentine looked over his shoulder at Rhaegar, smiling fondly. “We’re going to miss him.” He said, turning back. Before any of them could say anything further, the train gave a warning whistle. Rhaegar gave one last squeeze to the Balrog and Necromancer, before he jumped down and walked over to Valentine and Rhadamanthys. The Wyvern and Harpy were then subjected to the same treatment, with Valentine returning the hug whole-heartedly and Rhadamanthys slowly returning it, hesitant about the public display of affection. Once he stepped down, Rhaegar was swept up into Minos’ arms, and Rhaegar immediately wrapped his arms and legs around the Griffin, nuzzling into the crook of Minos’ neck. 

“Gonna miss you.” He mumbled, tearing eyes hidden by a curtain of white hair. 

“And I’ll miss you, sweetling.” Minos replied, pressing a kiss against Rhaegar’s temple. “We all will.” It was with an air of reluctance that Minos allowed Rhaegar down a few moments later so that he could say goodbye to the trio of gods. The specters surrounded the royal family in order to give them some sort of privacy. Rhaegar fisted his hands in his papas’ clothes, catching strands of hair as he did so, though the gods couldn’t bring themselves to care. 

“Maybe…maybe this was a mistake.” Rhaegar said into Hades’ chest, voice thick. “Maybe we should just go home.” Hypnos let out a huff of amusement and, when Rhaegar turned his head to look questioningly at the god, he smiled indulgently. 

“Oh? But you were so very excited to go to your new school.” Rhaegar rested his cheek on Hades’ strong chest.

“I know,” he said quietly, lowering his eyes. “But now that it’s happening, now that I have to actually leave all of you,” he paused, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I’m scared.” He buried his face into Hypnos’ chest. Hades pulled Rhaegar back, bending a bit so he could meet the child’s eyes as he rested their foreheads together, Hypnos and Thanatos resting theirs against Rhaegar’s temples. 

“Everything is going to be just fine, darling.” Hades began, one hand coming up to rest on the back of Rhaegar’s neck. “You’ll go to school and learn how to harness the magic you’ve been gifted with. We’ll all be here when you come home for the holidays. We’re not going to suddenly decide that we don’t want you.” The tears that had been pooling in Rhaegar’s eyes finally slid down his cheeks as Hades addressed his hidden fear. 

“Promise?” He asked wetly. Hades smiled reassuringly, kissing Rhaegar’s forehead before standing straight. 

“We promise. Now I do believe that your cousin in about to have an aneurism if you don’t join him soon.” Rhaegar wiped his face before turning to look at Draco. Sure enough, the blonde was scowling, hands on his hips, clearly having called Rhaegar multiple times. Rowan was perched inside an owl cage beside Sarcan, Rhaegar having sent him on one last letter delivery to the Malfoys beforehand. Lucius had promised that they would bring the owl with them. Rhaegar double checked his arm, where his wand was nestled inside it’s holster, and his pocket, where his shrunken chest resided. Rhadamanthys handed him a small carrier, from which angry hisses were sounding. Since the group had to access the platform from the muggle world, Rhaegar couldn’t very well walk around with a dragon perched on his shoulders. Rhaegar opened the cage and smiled apologetically at the furious dragon that stalked out. After settling Virus around his neck and convincing Balerion to perch on his shoulder, Rhaegar said one last quiet goodbye to his family before boarding the scarlet train just behind Draco.   
The blonde smiled widely at Rhaegar, excitement rushing through him, and handed over the cage containing Rhaegar’s owl. 

“We’ll be meeting a few of my other friends. They’ve probably already got a compartment or two. Don’t worry,” Draco quickly added noticing the frown beginning to tug at Rhaegar’s lips. “I made sure to say that Luna will be joining us. You should like them, though.” Rhaegar made a small noise of consideration. He didn’t really feel like talking. His stomach was in knots and he felt a slight shaking in his limbs. Instead he focused on breathing normally and looking around, trying to find anything that could hold his concentration. After catching Draco eyeing Balarion for the third time, he gave the blonde a small smile. 

“I told you that he hatched in my last letter.” Draco gazed into the next compartment before moving on.

“I know you told me.” He said. “But it – it didn’t seem real, you know?” Whatever Rhaegar was going to say in response was cut off by a dark-haired girl. 

“Draco! Draco, we’re all down here!” Draco smiled widely, grabbed Rhaegar’s arm and pulled him down the train towards the girl. 

“Thanks Pansy.” Draco said, accepting the hug the girl gave him. “How was the last week of your summer?” Rhaegar cleared his throat pointedly. “Oh right! Pansy, this is my cousin Rhaegar.” Rhaegar gave the girl a small nod and smile. The girl’s dark hair was short, cut about her jaw, and her nose was slightly pug shaped, but she smiled warmly at Rhaegar. 

“Pansy Parkinson, a pleasure to meet you.” Her face then took on a dramatic, put-upon expression. “Oh, this last week was just horrible, Draco. It was so dreadfully boring being cooped up in the manor. I couldn’t leave my room without hearing about my parents’ expectations for school.” Draco just rolled his eyes with a smirk and walked past her into the compartment, pulling Rhaegar along with him. Inside was Harry and Luna along with two boys and two girls that Rhaegar didn’t know. The first was a dark-skinned boy with even darker hair and eyes, the other boy being his opposite with pale skin, sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Both of the girls were blonde, one with blue eyes the other with grey-green. 

“Rhaegar.” Rhaegar almost jumped, forgetting that Draco was right beside him. “This is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.” The dark one gave him a broad smile. 

“Just Theo, please.” The other said with a small smile.

“You’re the kid with the dragon, right? Draco’s been bragging non-stop for the past month about it.” Blaise asked.

“Um, yeah I am.” Rhaegar gestured to Balerion, who gave a scream when they all leaned in closer to look. “His name’s Balerion.” He said, even as the rest of the compartment jumped back at the scream. “And this is Virus.” Rhaegar pet the white scales of the snake around his neck. “And it looks like Rowan has gone to sleep.” Rhaegar lifted the cage to see that the owl had indeed tucked its head under one wing. 

“The girls are Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.” The girls gave him a wave and smile when their name was called. “Everyone, this is my cousin, Rhaegar. Now where are-”

“Crabbe and Goyle are in the compartment next door, stuffing their faces. We couldn’t hear each other over them inhaling everything in sight.” Pansy chimed, an overly sweet smile on her face as she pushed past Draco to claim a spot with the other girls. Draco threw up his hands with an exaggerated sound of exasperation before flopping down next to Blaise, who laughed before challenging the Malfoy heir to a game of wizard’s chess to keep him from pouting. Rhaegar took the last empty seat, right beside the window, and quickly enlarged his trunk to pull a book out before shrinking it again. He was quickly introduced to everyone else’s familiars and pets. Eagle owls were quite popular with the group with only Luna, Tracy, and Theo having Great Horned owls. Theo had a tiny, freshly hatched, Roc with black and grey feathers. Blaise had a small leopard cub that gave everyone a once over before sprawling out over the chessboard that Blaise and Draco were playing on. Pansy had a beautifully colorful parrot which only seemed to know words to insult people. Tracy had an iguana and Daphne had a Capuchin monkey. Crabbe and Goyle, apparently had a pair of tortoises. 

After greeting everyone and a bit of small talk, Rhaegar happily curled up against the wall and opened his book, intent on losing himself in Aelin and Rowan reuniting. After a few minutes, however, he sighed, unable to truly get comfortable as reading on a moving vehicle tended to make him nauseous, and wished, not for the last time, he was sure, that technology didn’t fritz out around so much magic. He really just wanted to binge watch some anime. So, with another sigh, Rhaegar replaced his book in his trunk and settled for watching his new schoolmates interact. A smile tugged at his lips when he noticed that Balerion was prowling along the seat, hissing at everything that moved. Virus remained around his neck, content to soak up his master’s warmth. Luna leaned against his shoulder, serene smile ever present, and watched the small dragon with him. It might have been the rocking of the train or how comfortably warm he was, but it didn’t take long for Rhaegar’s eyes to feel heavy and he quickly succumbed to sleep. 

 

Rhaegar was woken by someone roughly shaking his shoulder. He instantly tensed. No one in the underworld woke him like that. Not his papas, not Minos, not even Rhadamanthys. The surface he was laying on was uncomfortable, slightly lumpy and he felt compacted, like there wasn’t enough room for him to stretch out. It didn’t smell familiar either. His nose was full of far too much lemon scented wood polish, a handful of different perfumes and deodorants, and old B.O. All of this ran through Rhaegar’s mind in an instant, telling him that he was not at home and that someone who wasn’t family was touching him. 

He grabbed the person’s wrist, bending it at an odd angle and then forcing the arm behind the person’s back. Rhaegar stood before his eyes had fully focused, slamming his forearm into the back of the person’s neck to force them to bend at the waist, all the while continuing the force the arm back. He could feel Virus tensing around his neck, preparing to strike, he heard Balerion enraged scream, and his lips pulled back, baring his teeth in a vicious snarl. 

“Rhaegar, it’s just Harry!” Rhaegar stopped, blinking the remaining sleep from his eyes and taking in the train compartment and the other children staring in shock. He blinked a few times, remembering where he was and why, before realizing that he still hadn’t released Harry, who was now letting out pained whimpers. A part of Rhaegar relished it, sneering at the weakness and wanting nothing more than to keep going until this brat, the son of his abusers, was utterly broken. He pushed it back though, and quickly released Harry. 

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Rhaegar wrung his hands, hovering around Harry who was still bent over, one hand braced on the seat while the other clenched at his shoulder. He wanted to check if he’d done any serious damage to the other boy but wasn’t entirely sure that his touch would be welcomed. 

“It’s fine.” Harry said, a pained smile on his face as he waved off Rhaegar’s concerns. “Just wanted to let you know that it’s time to change into our uniforms.” Rhaegar nodded, noticing for the first time that the girls were now nowhere to be seen and each of the boys was in some state of undress. Heat flooded his face and he quickly averted his eyes. He knew it was silly to feel embarrassed. After all, they were all boys and it wasn’t as if he was unused to being seen without clothes. His family had seen him in every state of undress imaginable and besides, it would only be to his boxers. He forced his attention back to Harry, an apologetic smile on his face. 

“If you’re sure, Harry.” Rhaegar placed a tentative hand on Harry’s back, which was quickly shrugged off when Harry stood upright again. 

“I’m fine.” Harry said firmly. Rhaegar nodded and walked back over to his trunk, wordlessly claiming that corner for himself. He kept his back to the others as he changed, asking through the mental bond for Balerion to keep everyone at a distance. He could feel Harry glaring holes into his back, but he supposed that he deserved it for over-reacting in such a way. He sighed, wishing for the easy interaction of Fyodor or Valentine. Virus tightened comfortingly around his neck and Rhaegar took a moment to rub his cheek against his smooth scales. Draco approached him just as he finished doing up the white button down. 

“It’s better to let the owls fly the rest of the way. Our trunks are brought from the train to our dorms once we’re sorted and it would be kind of cruel to make them sit in their cages while we eat.” Rhaegar nodded in agreement as Draco opened the window. He opened Rowan’s cage, running the back of his knuckles along soft white feathers before watching the owl take flight. “Don’t worry Rhaegar, they know where to go. Do you know how to do up your tie?” He nodded to the blonde, encouraging Virus to move so he could due up the strip of fabric. The snake complied, though not without some disgruntled hissing. In retaliation at being forced to give up his usual perch, Virus pushed between two of the shirts buttons to wrap his powerful body around Rhaegar’s hips. Rhaegar stifled a gasp at the feel of cool scales on his skin and swallowed his giggles, twitching slightly, when the snake’s flicking tongue tickled his belly. 

After fixing his tie and pulling on the billowy black over-robe, Rhaegar lined up with the others as the train came to a stop. Virus was once again around his neck and Balerion had burrowed into the excess of black fabric across Rhaegar’s shoulders so that only his gleaming yellow eyes could be seen. With a deep breath, he followed Draco into the throngs of students.

 

Rhaegar pressed the heels of his palms into his temples, wishing for nothing more than a dark, quiet place where he could collect himself. There were just so many people. He felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen to go around, like he was slowly suffocating as everyone pressed in trying to get off the train first. His breath returned a bit when the first years were separated from the rest of the students, but his heart still beat wildly at the loud calls from the very large man. He knew it was silly, he could feel no malice coming off the man and doubted that the man had a single malicious bone in his body, but it didn’t matter. Rhaegar felt exposed and vulnerable, and the slimy coil of feelings were trying to bring back old habits. He reached deep into himself until he could see the dual colors of his magical core, could see the strands that connected him to Virus and Balerion, and the strands that stretched off into the distance, across time and space, that connected him back home. He immersed himself in watching them, the serene presence of Luna at his side guided him when need be, so he just let himself bask in the feeling of rightness. When he opened his eyes and found himself before a stern faced woman in deep emerald robes with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, he felt confident enough to not lower his eyes under her piercing stare. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” She didn’t need to raise her voice to command their attention. “In a few moments you will pass through these doors,” she gestured to the towering double doors behind her where the sounds of the rest of the school could be heard. “And join your classmates. However, before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” Rhaegar couldn’t help but notice the slightly colder tone that entered the woman’s voice when she spoke the final house name. “Each has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you’re here, your house will be like your family.” Rhaegar fought the urge to bristle at the statement. He had a family and was quite happy with them. “Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points in awarded the house cup. A great honor.” The hint of pride suggested that this woman’s former house was the current holder of said cup. “The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. I suggest you all take the time to smarten yourselves up.” Her gaze lingered on the Weasley boy who had dirt smudged on his face and a podgy boy whose face was covered in tear tracks and had his clock fastened below his ear. She turned and vanished through the double doors with a swish of her robes. 

“Did you find your inner peace, Rhaegar?” Luna gave him a bright smile which he returned with a slightly more subdued one. Off to his side he could hear Charlie and the Weasley boy’s slightly raised voices followed by Draco sneering something. He wasn’t too surprised that Draco had taken the opportunity to dig into one of the Weasley’s. 

In one of the many letters the two had exchanged, Draco had explained that his family’s dislike of the other stemmed from a horrendous insult that the Weasley’s had given. Several generations ago, the head of the Weasley clan had courted the younger daughter of the head of the Malfoy family, a woman who was notoriously beautiful. As beautiful as she was though, she suffered from an incredibly weak immune system and was told that it would be unwise to carry a child. Benjamin Weasley had refused to let this deter him and insisted that they would find a way to have a child. After several years of marriage, Aurora Malfoy decided to carry the child anyway as she blamed herself for his growing distance. She believed that, if she was able to give him the child they both wanted, he would return to being affectionate with her. Unsurprisingly, the pregnancy took a serious toll on her health and, in her seventh month, it was revealed that Benjamin was having numerous affairs and had three children with his present mistress. The news had distressed Aurora into early labour and she died giving birth to their daughter. Benjamin then proceeded to rub salt into the wound by marrying his mistress two weeks later. The little girl had died of dragon pox when she was three. 

Rhaegar shook his head to bring himself back to the present and answer Luna’s question.

“Yes. Thank you for making sure I kept up with everyone.” He didn’t think he’d be able to handle the humiliation if someone had to come fetch him and personally escort him to the castle. 

“Oh, you’re welcome Rhaegar. We all need a little help sometimes.” Rhaegar’s reply was cut off by the return of the witch. 

“We’re ready for you now. Follow me.” Rhaegar took a deep breath and followed the witch into the Great Hall. His skin prickled at the feeling of so many pairs of eyes on him. Virus and Balerion hissed, sharing his aggravation. Still, he had to admit that the cavernous room was impressive. It housed four long tables, obviously seating the four houses, along with a raised dais which housed the staff table. Even packed as it was, the room felt spacious, something Rhaegar was grateful for. The ceiling was the real marvel, however. Enchanted to appear as though it opened to the night sky, it showed a smattering of stars that made him feel more at ease. 

“It’s not real, the ceiling.” He heard a female voice say from slightly behind him. “It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” While the information was correct, the girl’s tone made Rhaegar scowl slightly. He despised know-it-all’s. Hypnos had drilled into him early that, as far as mortals were concerned, there was always something that you didn’t know. He let the irritation fade as they approached the dais, everyone’s attention now focused on a three-legged stool which had an old hat resting on it. Despite knowing the significance of hat and who it had, supposedly, once belonged to, Rhaegar couldn’t help but curl his lip and the ripped and dirty fabric. Whoever was tasked with caring for it clearly didn’t care to do their job. When one of the rips opened, forming a mouth, and began to sing of all things, Rhaegar just wanted to slap his forehead. How, in all nine hells, was he supposed to take this seriously. Instead of listening, he allowed his gaze to wander along the staff table, taking in the faces of his new professors and trying to glean who taught what. The empty seat beside Dumbledore confirmed that the woman who stood before them was Minerva McGonagall, an extremely powerful witch and a no-nonsense teacher. When he noticed that the song was over, he turned his attention back to her as she unrolled a scroll. 

“Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you’ll be sorted into your houses.” She scanned the cluster of first years to make sure they understood the instructions before looking back to the list. “Abbott, Hannah.” A blonde-haired girl nervously stepped up and sat on the stool. She sat with the hat on her head for a few moments before the brim ripped open again to cry a single word.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The table of students in black and yellow burst into applause and Hannah beamed, jumping up from the stool and rushing over to join her new house. Rhaegar smiled and clapped politely. As more names were called, Rhaegar felt his nerves ramping up again. They were clearly going alphabetically, which meant that he would be first out of his new friends. 

What if he was sorted into a different house than them?

What if they didn’t want to be friends with him afterwards?

What if he was sorted into the same house as Charlie Potter and Weasley?

What if…

What if…

What if…

“Black, Rhaegar.” He started when he heard his name, looking up with wide eyes. Luna squeezed his hand in silent support. Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy all gave him small, almost unnoticeable, smiles and he felt hands clap his shoulders that could only be Blaise and Theo. Despite their rocky beginning to the school year, Rhaegar liked to think that Harry was silently supporting him too.  
“Make us proud, cousin.” Draco whispered from over his right shoulder. Somehow, he got the feeling that the blonde wasn’t just talking about the Malfoy family. So, raising his chin and pulling up a mask of mild amusement, he made his way up to the stool. The chattering that had begun at the announcement of his name increased in volume once he could be seen. His being raised by gods had apparently gotten around. He gave McGonagall a nod of his head, giving her the same respect that he would give any of his tutors at home. As he made to take a seat on the stool, Balerion apparently had enough of the growing chatter as he rose from the folds in Rhaegar’s robes and let out a furious cry. The hall grew deathly silent at the noise, staring at the small dragon as he rose onto his hind legs, flaring out his wings, and screamed again. Virus popped his head out to see what the commotion was about, but quickly grew bored, nudging under Rhaegar’s chin to rest his head against the boy’s pulse point. 

“Rhaegar, my boy.” Dumbledore began, face grave as he stared at the creature that now proudly perched on Rhaegar’s shoulders. 

“I believe we have been over this before, Professor Dumbledore. I am not, nor will I ever be, your boy and I would insist that you would kindly cease referring to me so informally. We are not friends nor family. You are the Headmaster of my school, nothing more.” ‘Unless you count being an obnoxious thorn in my side and a growing annoyance to my family.’ There was a great deal of angry mutterings from the table in red and gold, but Rhaegar paid them no mind. 

“Mr. Black.” Dumbledore began again. “I must ask why you have a dragon in your possession. It is illegal to have them as pets in Great Britain.” Rhaegar had to check the snarl that wanted to rip from his throat at Balerion being called a mere pet. 

“Balerion is not a pet, Professor.” His words were clipped. “He is my familiar and, before you interrupt,” he said when Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue protesting the dragon’s presence. “I am well aware of the law regarding the size of familiars, but as it is an utterly ridiculous law, I’ve elected to ignore it.” He smirked at the quiet chuckles that came from his friends. “At the moment, Balerion is well within the size laws and I believe that I will have at least a year before he will be beyond them, more than enough time for me to have said rule abolished. Now,” he turned to McGonagall, dismissing anything else Dumbledore might say. “Professor, may we proceed?” McGonagall, who had previously been as frozen in place as the student body, blinked several times and collected herself. She straightened up to her full height and stared down at Rhaegar, trying to discern what game he was playing. When she received nothing but a vaguely amused smile, she gave a curt nod and Rhaegar sat down on the stool. 

Rhaegar blinked as the inside of the hat obscured his vision and he had to hold in a huff of irritation. He must look like a toddler playing dress up. Not to mention, the hat had a musty smell to it that made him wrinkle his nose. 

‘Now, now that’s not very nice.’ Rhaegar only just kept himself from jumping in alarm as the strange voice echoed in his head. ‘Oh, no need to be alarmed.’ The voice chimed, clearly amused. ‘Let’s have a look in here and see what we find. I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure of sorting someone in your position before, Mr. Black.’ Rhaegar found himself speechless, thoughts running rampant and yet frozen at the same time. He slowly relaxed as the hat hmm’d and hah’d. ‘Plenty of intelligence in here and a nice drive for excellence. Ravenclaw is a definite candidate. While you are brave, the boisterousness of Gryffindor makes for a poor match for you. And, while loyal to your family, you would undoubtedly find Hufflepuff to forgiving. There’s a ruthlessness here, and the cunning to back it up so it had better be…SLYTHERIN!’ The last word was shouted for the whole hall to hear and the table decked in green and silver rose to applaud their new arrival. Rhaegar smiled, standing from the stool and handing the hat back to McGonagall. He shook hands with a few of the older year Slytherins before claiming a spot on the wooden bench. He turned to watch the rest of the sorting, able to pay attention now that his own had passed. 

Draco, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Luna, Tracy, and Pansy all joined him in Slytherin. A boy named Neville Longbottom, and really wasn’t that just an unfortunate surname, garnered a fair bit of grousing from the Gryffindor table when he was sorted into Hufflepuff. The girl who Rhaegar heard flaunting her knowledge was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and soon joined by Charlie Potter. The hall had fallen dead silent when Harry’s name was called, many not knowing that the Potter’s had another child. Gryffindor had perked up again, they had so far received the least amount of new students, and they buzzed with certainty that Harry would be joining them. How could a Potter be anything other than a Gryffindor? The brim of the hat ripped open and Gryffindor house tensed, prepared to cheer. 

“SLYTHERIN!”

Silence. 

Harry stood, face red from the looks of shock and disbelief on the faces staring at him. Draco was the one to break the silence at the Slytherin table by applauding Harry as he made his way over. The rest of the house quickly joined in and Harry claimed the spot next to Draco, ducking his head to avoid having to look at anyone. The sorting eventually wrapped up with Ron Weasley being sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise joining them in Slytherin. Rhaegar did not envy Blaise. He couldn’t imagine how nerve-wracking it would have been to be last. Once they were all seated, Dumbledore rose with a pleasant smile on his face and spread his arms as if to embrace them all. 

“Welcome. Welcome to our new students and welcome back to those returning. Before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words and they are nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak. Thank you.” Many in the hall laughed as Dumbledore sat back down, though the Slytherin table was noticeably silent. Rhaegar’s lip curled in distaste. 

“Does he think we’re morons or is he just mad?” Rhaegar leaned towards the former but wasn’t willing to rule out that the man had a few screws loose. 

“Oh, completely off his rocker.” The upper year beside him commented. “Potatoes?” Noticing that food had indeed appeared on the table, Rhaegar set about making a decent sized plate up, Balerion and Virus happily stealing off it. Slytherin house seemed to accept that there was a dragon in their midst without much fuss, though with the variety of familiars at the table, both magical and not, perhaps it wasn’t so odd. The conversation along the table was relaxed, peaceful even. It was a far cry from the yelling that could be heard from the Gryffindor table. When dessert replaced dinner, Rhaegar eagerly grabbed a fair bit. Both he and Valentine had a notoriously large sweet tooth. It was something that irritated Rhadamanthys to no end.

Once the desserts had vanished, Dumbledore stood again.   
“Now that we’re all fed and watered, a few start-of-term announcements. New students, be aware that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. And a few of our older students could do to remember that as well.” The comment seemed to be directed at a pair of red-headed twins. “Secondly, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes.” The man in question glared at every student that dared look over at him, the fluffy cat at his feet seeming to do the same. “Quidditch tryouts will be held during the second week of term. Any students wishing to tryout should speak to their house captains or Madam Hooch.” Rhaegar disregarded that notice. Draco had explained the wizarding sport to him, but he honestly couldn’t care less. He imagined that he might change his mind once he actually got to fly and could try the game, but, for the moment, he was disinterested. “And finally, the third-floor corridor, on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” Rhaegar blinked. The warning was said so casually that it almost failed to register. He turned to the upper year beside him, a prefect who had introduced herself as Gemma Farley. 

“Is he serious.” The other first years were looking to the young woman as well. 

“Probably.” She said, face showing her annoyance. “But that’s Albus Dumbledore for you. ‘Yes, this school full of children is the perfect place to put this highly dangerous thing. Brilliant.’” She rolled her eyes. 

“And now, let us sing the school song.” Rhaegar noticed that the other professors’ smiles had become rather fixed at Dumbledore’s announcement. With a flick of his wand like he was showing a fly off the end, Dumbledore made the words to said song appear, in bright glowing gold, in the air. “Everyone, pick your favorite tune, and off we go.” The hall exploded with noise, several dozen tunes cumulating into a headache inducing roar. The Slytherin table was again noticeably silent, blank looks, scowls, and outright glares on their faces. Finally, the song came to a close, with only the red-headed twins singing along to a slow funeral dirge. “Ah, music.” Dumbledore said, after the final notes ended, and wiped a non-existent tear from his eye. “A magic beyond all we do here.”

‘Agreed.’ Rhaegar thought. ‘Except THAT was not music.’

“And now, I believe it is time for bed. Off you trot.” The Slytherin table wasted no time standing, Gemma calling for the first years to stay with her as the older years quickly and easily navigated their way towards their common room.

“Alright, little firsties. As some of you already know, I’m Gemma Farley, I’m a fifth-year prefect, and the one whose been assigned to helping the lot of you learn to navigate the castle. Everyone got their familiars? Yes? Ok, let’s go.” Gemma waved them to follow her out of the Great Hall, her black pony-tail swaying as she walked. “Now one of the older years will be escorting you all to class for the first week, just to make sure that you don’t get lost or embarrass us by showing up late.” She called over her shoulder as they headed deeper into the depths of the castle.

It got steadily cooler and damper the further down they traveled, and they quickly lost the group of Hufflepuff’s that had headed the same way. Gemma pointed out where Professor Snape’s office was before leading them over to a blank wall.

“This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. No one from any other house goes beyond this point.” She said seriously. “The common room hasn’t seen an outsider in well over eight centuries, and we mean to keep it that way.” Rhaegar could understand that. Beyond this wall, Slytherin house was allowed to be vulnerable, to show the chinks in the otherwise impenetrable armor. Gemma turned back to the wall. “Serpensortia.” The stones peeled back, much like those at the entrance of Diagon Alley had. “The password changes every fortnight. They’ll be a notice posted on the board with the new one the night before.” With that, Gemma led them into the common room. The room had black leather couches and chairs scattered throughout it and one stone wall hosted a crackling fireplace. The room was lit by floating orbs that gave off a low green light. Only a few older students were milling around, most having decided to turn in. Gemma stopped in the middle of the room.

“Welcome to Slytherin house. You may have heard some rather distasteful things about us before you were sorted. You may have heard that we’re all dark, that we’re elitists, that we’re ruthless.” Gemma stared each one of them in the eye as she spoke. “Well, all that is true, but, we’re also intelligent, and brave, and selfless. To be in Slytherin is to be feared and hated. To be assumed evil. You now live in a world where most of the population will despise you based only on what the Sorting Hat saw. The rest…the rest would have stood or will stand right where you are now. Because of this, when you leave this room, you leave as a unified front.” The first years were silent, having been made aware of their new villain status, as they glanced at one another. “I don’t care if you hate your housemate’s guts,” Gemma continued. “Out there, if we show one little crack, they’ll shatter us.” Rhaegar clenched his jaw. It sounded an awful lot like how the other gods acted towards his family. “Right, boy’s dorms to the left and girls’ to the right. You lot are in the last door at the end of the hall. It’s best that you all head to bed right away. Breakfast is at seven and Professor Snape will be handing out your schedules then.” Gemma turned to walk away but turned back to them a moment later. “One last thing,” she said, smiling softly at the group. “Remember that Slytherin doesn’t mean junior Death Eater.” Rhaegar held back his snort at the name, knowing that it would be far from appreciated, and followed Draco up the stairs to the dorm room. 

 

Rhaegar perched on the side of his temporary bed as he observed the dorm. It was nice, he supposed. Each of the boys had a four-poster bed with green blankets and canopies, with silver detailing. Far from hard on the eyes. They also each had a bedside table and writing desk. There was a rather luxurious bathroom through the door at the far end of the dorm and the windows offered a view of beneath the black lake, which was rather fascinating. It was nice, he supposed, but it wasn’t home. 

 

Rhaegar bunched his dark blue throw around his pillow in a sort of nest shape, now dressed in a loose pair of sleep pants and t-shirt, before settling into bed to watch his dorm mates, Balerion and Virus tucked under the covers with him. He was directly across from Draco, who was puttering about, in the middle of his nightly routine. Cleopatra was on the blonde’s bed, also grooming herself. Harry was to Draco’s left, and the closest to the bathroom. He was mumbling to Emily, who was coiled loosely around his wrists. Crabbe was on Draco’s other side with Goyle directly across from him, the two large boys flanking the entrance to the dorm. Both were already asleep, full and content as they snored away. Their tortoises, that Rhaegar hadn’t learned the names off, had been given homes on their writing desks. Rhaegar was flanked with Blaise to his right, who was just emerging from the bathroom after changing into his pajamas, and Theo on his left, who was reading. Blaise’s leopard, Marius, was lazily sprawled out across the foot of his bed while Horus, Theo’s roc, slept nestled in a nest that Theo had made of old, ill-fitting or ripped clothes. Rhaegar yawned, eyes heavy, exhausted despite his earlier nap on the train. With another yawn, he turned on his side and burrowed further under the covers, Balerion and Virus taking their usual spots curled up against his abdomen. Sleepily brushing the strand of magic that connected him to Rowen, Rhaegar found the owl high up in the castle, among the owls of the other students, and quite content as he savagely tore into a dead rat. Somewhere between obtaining that information and the next thought, Rhaegar fell asleep. 

 

Hypnos and Thanatos wandered the castle halls with ease, Hypnos more than a little peeved at the hour. The children who had just arrived were eleven, it should not be going on midnight before they were allowed to succumb to his power. Though, if he was honest, Hypnos really only cared about one. Once again, the wards had permitted him without issue, though the entity that was the castle did put up a bit more of a fuss over the presence of Thanatos. His twin had paid it no mind though. Speaking of Thanatos, Hypnos glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“You’re awfully quiet, brother mine.” Thanatos turned to him, a look that, were it on anyone else, Hypnos would almost call sleepy. A look that quickly vanished beneath a wicked grin. 

“I merely didn’t wish to distract you.” He replied, voice husky from their earlier activities, and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “You do get so pissy when your inner rants are interrupted.” Hypnos blinked, raised an eyebrow at the comment, before shaking his head and sending a predatory smile Thanatos’ way. 

“You really are a glutton for punishment.” Thanatos’ grin only widened, following Hypnos as they merely passed through the wall that separated the hallway from the Slytherin common room. They only gave the room a quick glance, nothing there really of interest to them, and headed up the stairs. They located Rhaegar easily, the trunk at the end of his bed giving his location away, and the twin gods perched on either side of the bed. Virus peaked out of the blankets to see who was invading their space before going back to sleep upon recognizing the twins. 

Hypnos sighed quietly, a weight he hadn’t been aware he was carrying melted from his mind and shoulders. He didn’t have to ask to know that Thanatos was feeling the same. Rhaegar had never been away from them for such an extended length of time. He brushed his son’s bangs back, frowning when he saw the furrowed brows and how Rhaegar had started to twitch. 

“Icelus, leave him be.” Hypnos’ voice was quiet but stern, glare already in place before he turned to face the dream god that now stood in the middle of the room, Thanatos mimicking the glare. 

“Apologies, my lord.” The god of nightmares replied, voice rough as he spoke around large fangs. Hypnos said nothing, face returning to neutral, only nodding to accept the apology. 

“Your target is over there.” Hypnos jerked his chin towards were the Potter boy slept. He had far from forgotten what had occurred at the train station and he would not allow that boy to think that disrespecting any member of their family was acceptable. This was all he could do without upsetting Rhaegar, at least for the moment. Hypnos returned his gaze to Rhaegar, continuing the rhythmic motion of combing his bangs back. Occasionally, the sound of Icelus’ pleased growls or Harry’s scared whimpers would break through their little bubble, but neither Hypnos nor Thanatos were bothered. As the first glimmering rays of sun started to shine on the surface of the lake, Hypnos pressed a kiss to Rhaegar’s forehead, waiting for Thanatos to do the same, before both gods stood. They walked towards the door just as the light on the water began to cause the children to stir, vanishing after a few steps.


End file.
